LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS
by LooneyAces
Summary: Daffy was just your averaged duck. When he met Tina Russo Duck, she was the greatest girl he has ever known and their relationship went well. However, when a sudden Erusean blitzkrieg attack puts the U.S. under their control, can Daffy and Tina survive the occupation and can Daffy led his resistance force against the Eruseans? Takes place in the same time period as SHATTERED SKIES.
1. Characters

Characters.

Daffy Duck- Looney Resistance Force leader. Tina's boyfriend. Bugs' best friend. Tunesquad member.

Tina Russo Duck- Tunesquad member. Daffy's girlfriend. Lola's best friend. Michael and Victoria's little sister.

Alvin Bunny- Lola and Kate's brother. Tunesquad member. LRF member.

Lola Bunny- Alvin and Kate's sister. Tunesquad member. Tina's best friend.

Kate Bunny- Alvin and Lola's sister. Desmond's boyfriend.

Buster Bunny- Toonsquad leader. Babs' boyfriend. LRF member.

Babs Bunny- Buster's girlfriend. Toonsquad member.

Jake Bunny- Babs' brother. Toonsquad member. LRF member.

Plucky Duck- Buster's best friend. Toonsquad member. LRF member.

Shirley McLoon- Babs' best friend. Toonsquad member. Plucky's love interest.

Jericho Mallard- Jocks member. Daffy's rival. LRF member. Dash's best friend.

Dash Bunny- Jocks leader. Bugs' rival. Nicole's boyfriend. LRF member.

Nicole Hare- Jocks member. Dash's girlfriend.

Roderick Rat- Perfectoids leader. Tunesquad and Toonsquad's former rival. Rhubella's boyfriend. LRF member.

Rhubella Rat- Perfectoids member. Tunesquad and Toonsquad's former rival. Roderick's girlfriend.

Danforth Drake- Perfectoids member. Tunesquad and Toonsquad's former rival. Margot's boyfriend. LRF member.

Margot Mallard- Perfectoids member. Tunesquad and Toonsquad's former rival. Danforth's girlfriend.

Herman Stockente- Erusean Army Captain. Daffy's rival. Imprison and executes resistance members.

Stepan Bunny- Yellow 12. Member of the Yellow Squadron. FEAF pilot. Befriends Daffy and Tina.

Otto Neumann- Erusean Army Sergeant.

Johann Schultz- Erusean Army Private. Befriends Daffy and Tina.

Bugs Bunny- Mobius 1. Tunesquad leader.

Desmond Rabbit- US Army Sergeant. Kate's boyfriend.

Daniel Duck- Daffy's father. Rebecca's husband.

Rebecca Duck- Daffy's mother. Daniel's wife.

Frank Russo Duck- Tina, Michael, and Victoria's father. Susan's husband.

Susan Russo Duck- Tina, Michael, and Victoria's mother. Frank's wife.

Michael Russo Duck- Tina and Victoria's older brother.

Victoria Russo Duck- Tina and Michael's sister.

Tunesquad- Looney Tunes characters.

Toonsquad- Tiny Toon characters.

Perfectoids- Perfecto Prep characters.

Jocks- Tunesquad's rival group.


	2. Chapter 1: Daffy in Love

Hello everyone, this is LooneyAces here with a new story. This story takes place in the same time period as my other story LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES. However, this story takes a look at Daffy's perspective and his relationship with Tina Russo Duck. Although this takes place in the classic Looney Tunes universe. I put Tina as one of the main characters as well as the rest of this series of stories because she's awesome and good for Daffy in my opinion and I would like to see how she would look like in classic Looney Tunes style. Disclaimer, I do not own Looney Tunes and the video game series Ace Combat. Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. As mention in my other stories, the fictional countries of Ace Combat is put in our world instead of the alternate version of our Earth known as Strangereal. Anyway, here's chapter 1 everybody.

Chapter 1: Daffy in Love.

It is early morning at Acmetropolis, West Virginia on August 26, 2008, and the alarm clock goes off. The duck, who was sleeping, shifted over and turned it off. The duck had black feathers, a white ring around his neck, and orange legs and beak. His name is Daffy Duck and today is his first day of high school. Daffy sat on the bed for a while. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He then stood up and stretched before making his way to the bathroom and into the shower. After the refreshing shower, he went to get prepared. Daffy put on a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt that says 'TuneSquad' on the front before going to the kitchen where his parents were at. Daffy's mother has black feathers, blonde hair, and orange legs and beak. Her name is Rebecca Duck. Daffy's father looks like him, but older. His name is Daniel Duck.

"Morning son." Daniel greeted.

"Morning dad, morning mom." Daffy said.

"Here's your breakfast dear." Rebecca said.

"Yum, my favorite." Daffy said.

"Ready for your first day of high school?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." Daffy replied.

"You will do fine dear." Rebecca said.

"Speaking of school, how's Bugs?" Daniel asked.

"Still depressed." Daffy replied.

"Poor boy." Rebecca said.

"I'm trying my best to help him out of this." Daffy said.

"And what about you Daffy?" Daniel said.

"What are you talking about dad?" Daffy asked in concern.

"Well, you never had a girlfriend before." Daniel said.

"That's because I wasn't ready yet." Daffy said. "Besides, I'll have a girlfriend someday. Well, I better get going. I don't wanna be late on my first day."

"Good luck sweetheart." Rebecca said.

With that, Daffy heads for school. He meets up with his neighbor and best friend Bugs Bunny. Bugs is a rabbit with gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks and black eyes. He is also wearing a pair of jeans and a New York Knicks jersey.

"Morning Bugs." Daffy greeted.

"Morning Daffy." Bugs said with his Brooklyn accent.

"How was your summer?" Daffy asked.

"It was pretty good, despite that we're neighbors." Bugs replied.

"Well, this is it, high school." Daffy said.

"Yeah." Bugs replied.

The two walked together to McKimson High School. Once they arrived at the campus, they walked down the hallway to find their first class. The hallways were tall and wide. Lockers lined the walls between the doors, interrupting every so often for the water fountains, restrooms, and hallways. The building itself smelled of bleached titles and bubble gum. The students themselves were different too. Most were taller than Daffy or Bugs was, or just tall. Some just gave them a passing glance while others paid no attention to the two freshmen, and they all seemed to be divided, each in their own clique. There were jocks tossing a football to their left, while there were Goths moping around to their right. As they walked further up, they saw nerds trading some sort of cards while the cheerleaders had just started squealing over their reunion.

"There sure are a lot of cliques in high school Daffy, but our clique is the best." said Bugs.

"Agreed." Daffy said.

Afterwards, both Daffy and Bugs heads for their first class, which was gym. There, they met two new friends name Alvin and Lola Bunny. Daffy's school day is going good so far. Right now, he is at his locker to get a textbook and putting away another book and his lunchbox. Someone then approach him.

"Hey Alvin." Daffy said noticing him.

Alvin is a rabbit with tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, brown hair and light green eyes. Daffy met him back at gym class and quickly became friends.

"Hey Daffy. I see science is your next class." Alvin said.

"Yeah." Daffy said. "What's yours?"

"English. Man, I tell you, that's one of my least favor…"

Daffy then interrupts Alvin before he could finished.

"Hold that thought Alvin, who is that?" Daffy said pointing towards a female duck.

This duck had light yellow feathers, long brown hair, black eyes, and light orange legs and beak. She's also wearing a denim skirt and a white shirt with red sleeves.

"Oh, that's Tina Russo Duck. She's my neighbor." Alvin replied. "Why you ask?"

"Umm, nothing. Nothing at all." Daffy said.

Alvin then gave a grin on his face.

"What?" Daffy said in concern.

"I see what it is, you like her do you?" Alvin asked.

"What, no." Daffy lied.

"Whatever you say Daffy." Alvin said." Well, I better get to class."

"See you later Alvin." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy heads for his next class, which was science. As Daffy waits for the teacher, he goes almost wide-eyed when Tina walked through the doorway.

'Oh boy.' Daffy thought.

Turns out Tina has the same class as Daffy's. Tina looked around to find a empty seat and finds one right next to Daffy. Daffy acts calm as Tina approaches him.

"Excuse me." Tina said. Daffy looks at her and sees that her eyes are more beautiful and attractive up close.

"Is this seat taken?" Tina asked with her New Jersey accent.

"No, go right ahead." Daffy replied.

"Thanks." Tina said as she takes a seat. "So, what's your name since now that we're classmates?"

"My name is Daffy Duck." Daffy said offering her hand to shake.

"Tina Russo Duck." Tina said shaking Daffy's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Daffy said. He then realized something about Tina's voice. "You don't happen to be from New Jersey, are you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tina asked.

"My best friend and I are from New York City." Daffy answered.

"That's explains it." Tina said.

Daffy and Tina chat for a few minutes until the teacher arrived. At the end of class, Daffy and Tina were lab partners and Daffy really likes Tina. Anyway, school has just ended and Tina was at her locker. As she was gathering her belongings, someone approached her. He was a duck who had white feather, blonde hair, black eyes and orange legs and beak. He was tall and his built was very muscular.

"Can I help you." Tina asked.

"Hey babe, I see you're all alone, maybe you should hang out with me and my friends, what do you say?" the duck said.

"No thank you." Tina said with a attitude.

"Now, come on. That's no way to talk to me like that."

"I said no."

"Now nobody says no to a handsome duck like me."

"Hey! The lady said no." someone said up close. The duck turned around and it was Daffy. "So leave her alone, Jericho."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it nerd?" Jericho said becoming hostile towards Daffy.

Tina was starting to get nervous as she fears a fight is about to break out and Daffy has no chance against a muscular duck like Jericho.

"Come on, do something, I dare you." Jericho said.

Just as a fight was about to break out in front of Tina, a dean managed to stop them in time.

"Oh no, there's not gonna be a fight already. You two better move along." the dean said.

"This isn't over yet." Jericho said.

"Ohh, I'm so scared." Daffy said sarcastically.

With that, Jericho left while Daffy checks on Tina.

"Are you okay?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Tina said. "That was very brave of you."

"Yeah, well someone has to standup to jerks." Daffy said.

"Who was that anyway?"

"His name is Jericho Mallard. He's a member of a rival clique known as the Jocks. My clique is the Tunesquad, as it says on my shirt. Jericho and I are sworn enemies, just like Bugs is with the leader of the Jocks. Anyway, I'll talk to you about it some other time." Daffy said. "Well, I better head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Tina said.

As Daffy left, Tina looked at him and gave him a impressing look.

'He seems nice.' Tina thought.

Later that night, Daffy was doing homework, but couldn't help but kept thinking about Tina and how beautiful she was.

"I think I'm in love." Daffy said.

That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all will enjoy this story. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Movie Night and Ambush

Before we get to chapter, I first want to say thank you to Nobody Important for following this story and myself. I hope you enjoy this story, as well as the others. Anyway, here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Movie Night and Ambush.

Daffy began to realized his feelings for Tina and every time he sees her, his feelings becomes stronger. Yet, he's kinda scared about asking her out. He was scared that she might reject him, but he thought that why would the kindest, most beautiful, generous, and intelligent girl would go out with someone like him. Anyway, Daffy was gonna ask Tina out to the movies at the end of the school day, but thanks to a food fight today, Daffy delays it and decided to talk to Alvin for advice.

"Hey Alvin." Daffy greeted.

"Hey Daffy…What happened to you man?" Alvin asked noticed Daffy's dirty clothes.

"Food fight during lunch." Daffy said.

"Oh." Alvin replied.

"So Alvin, you think Tina will accept my offer for a date to the movies." Daffy asked.

"So you do like her" Alvin ask in shock.

"Yes. You're right Alvin." Daffy replied.

"I knew it. Anyway, yeah, I think Tina would accept your offer." Alvin said. "Are you gonna ask her out now?"

"It's probably too late now. She must have left the campus by now." Daffy said.

"Okay, do you know where the Copy Place at Carson Street is?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah." Daffy answered.

"She works there." Alvin said.

"Okay, I'll ask her out there." Daffy said.

Afterwards, Daffy goes home first to change his clothes before heading for Copy Place for one purpose, to ask Tina on a date to the movies. Daffy enters the place and sees Tina helping out a customer. Once she finished helping out, she noticed Daffy.

"Daffy, what are you doing here, and how did you know I work here?" Tina asked in concern.

"Alvin told me. Anyway, do you got a minute" Daffy said. Tina then stops what she's doing to hear what Daffy has to say.

"What is it, Daffy?" Tina asked.

"Listen Tina. I know we just met, but I was wondering by any chance you're not doing anything tonight, which you probably are cause you're not ugly, but if for some reason you're not, will you consider, no pressure if you can, just wondering if you like to go out with me to the movies…maybe?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, love too." Tina replied.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." Daffy said as he began to walk away, thinking that Tina rejected him.

"I said, I love to go out with you." Tina reassured.

"Really?" Daffy said kinda surprised.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Tina replied.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight." Daffy said.

"Alright, see you tonight then." Tina said.

With that, Daffy heads home to get prepared for his date with Tina, but before he does that, he goes to Bugs' burrow first.

"Hey Bugs." Daffy said.

"Hey Daffy." Bugs said.

"Can I borrow your bike for tonight?" Daffy asked.

"For what?" Bugs asked.

"I got a date tonight." Daffy replied.

"Really, with who?" Bugs asked kinda surprised.

"I have a date with Tina." Daffy answered.

"That pretty duck with the brown hair and Lola's best friend?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah." Daffy answered.

"All right, sure. The bike is in the shaft." Bugs said.

"Thanks pal." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy gets prepared for his date with Tina.

Later that night, Daffy drives Bugs' motorbike to pick up Tina. He arrives to Tina's house and Tina is waiting for him on the porch.

"Ready to go?" Daffy asked.

"Ready." Tina replied.

Daffy hand Tina a helmet and both were on their way to the movie theater. After watching the three hour movie, Daffy goes to drop Tina off.

"I had a great time, Daffy. Thank you for taking me to see the movie." Tina said.

"Anytime. Well, goodnight." Daffy said before planting a kiss on Tina's hand. Tina blushed a little.

Daffy then heads for the bike and just as before he leaves, Tina stops him and hands him a note reading:

CALL ME- 555-555-0161.

"Sure thing." Daffy said.

Afterwards, Daffy heads home. While on his way home, Daffy gets knocked off his bike by something, or someone. Just as Daffy was about to get up, he is suddenly ambushed by members of the Jocks. The Jocks members were beating the stuffing out of Daffy, throwing punches and kicking him. Another punch was given to Daffy.

"Stupid sit down." said Jericho, the same duck who was flirting with Tina on the first day.

"That was a good punch." said a rabbit by the name of Dash Bunny, the Jocks leader.

"I know." Jericho said. "I told you this wasn't over yet."

"Your despicable." Daffy said. Another punch was given to Daffy.

"Never underestimate the Jocks." a Jock member said.

"Consider this a warning. And by the way, because that girl likes you, well, this will making messing with you even more, especially in front of her." Jericho said as he leaves, but not before kicking him in the stomach.

Tina became shocked after seeing Daffy beat up the next day and Daffy became embarrassed by Jericho for the next few days.

That's the end of this chapter. I now it's short. I forgot to tell you that there are references to the Looney Tunes Show, like adding Copy Place and Pizzariba to the classic Looney Tunes world. Anyway, please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Tina loves Daffy

To nobody important, don't worry, Daffy will get payback. It's not in this chapter though. But I'll give you a hint, it's a sports match. Anyway, here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Tina loves Daffy.

It's been a week since Daffy suffered the beating from the Jocks after taking Tina to the movies, and for the pass few days, the Jocks have been embarrassing Daffy in front of Tina. Anyway, Daffy is in love with Tina, and he wants to tell her that on a dinner date.

"Hi Tina." Daffy said approaching Tina at her locker.

"Oh, hi Daffy." Tina said. "What's up?"

"You got any plans tonight" Daffy asked.

"No, why" Tina replied.

"I was wondering if you want to go out with for dinner tonight?" Daffy replied.

Tina was kinda surprised that Daffy would ask her for dinner. But she managed to say…

"Sure, I would love to go out to dinner with you."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy heads home, but not before visiting Bugs first.

"Hey Daffy, what brings you here?" Bugs said.

"Hello Daffy." Happy said. Happy is Bugs' grandfather and a famous World War Two veteran who became the first anthropomorphic ace pilot and it's known as the 'Phoenix'.

"Hello Mr. Bunny." Daffy said.

"What brings you here?" Happy asked.

"Well, I got a dinner date tonight." Daffy replied.

"Dinner date, huh? So who's the lucky girl" Happy asked.

"Her name is Tina Russo Duck." Daffy replied.

"Tina. Well, do you know where you are gonna take heer to." Happy asked.

"I don't know." Daffy answered.

Happy then got up from his seat slowly and walked to his safe. He opens the safe and hands Daffy two thousand dollars.

"I can't take that Mr. Bunny. It's wrong." Daffy said.

"Daffy, you and I know that I have a lot of money, definitely more than I know what to spend on. Just take it." Happy said.

Daffy thought for a moment and then reluctantly took the money. With that, Happy made two phone calls for a restaurant's reservation and a limo for Daffy and Tina.

"Why did you do that, Sir?" Daffy asked in concern.

"Because you're like a brother to Bugs, and that makes you and your family, family." Happy replied. "You better get ready."

With that, Daffy gets ready for his date with Tina. He calls her to let her know that they're going to a fancy restaurant in downtown. Afterwards, a limo pick Daffy up and went to Tina's house. Daffy approached the door and rang the bell. Within a few seconds the door opened. Daffy's eyes widened and his heart beats faster. Tina was wearing a red dress and brown eye shadow.

"Hi Daffy." Tina said with a smile. "You look great."

"Thanks, you look fantastic." Daffy said as he handed his date a bouquet of red roses.

"These are beautiful." Tina said. "Let me put these in a vase." She hopped back into the house and within a few moments she returned.

"Alright let's go." Tina said. Daffy offered his arm and she took it.

Afterwards, the limo drove Daffy and Tina to a pier. On the pier was a five-star class Italian restaurant named Rogelio's Garden. A valet opened the passenger door and Daffy came out to help Tina out. Then the two ducks walked into the restaurant.

"I've heard about this place. It's extremely expensive." Tina said

"Don't worry about it Tina. I got everything taken care of." Daffy said.

Both walked towards the desk.

"Reservation for two." Daffy said to the man behind the desk.

"Names please." the man said.

"Daffy Duck and Tina Russo." Daffy replied.

"Right this way." the man said. Within a few moments they were seated and their waiter handed them menus. After looking through, they ordered what they wanted and wait.

"Hey, Daffy, can I ask you something?" Tina asked.

"What is it?" Daffy said.

"Why are you different?" Tina asked.

"Different, what do you mean?" Daffy asked in concern.

"Well most guy ducks don't like me. They say I'm just another pretty girl." Tina said.

"What! Well, I think you are much more than that. You're funny and sweet and not to mention beautiful." Daffy said.

Tina almost cry. The she said…

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me. Thank you."

"No problem." Daffy said.

After a few moments, both got their meals and talk throughout dinner. Afterwards, Daffy decided to take Tina for a walk in the park. This is where Daffy decides to tell her how much he loves her.

"Tina, I have to tell you something." Daffy said gathering up his courage.

"What is it?" Tina asked.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Tina, I…I really care about you. You have been on my mind for the past few days. I think you're the kindest, most beautiful, generous and intelligent girl I've ever met. I…I love you." Daffy said.

Tina looked surprised at first, she smiled then said…

"Really? Oh Daffy. To tell you the truth, I…I couldn't stop thinking about you either…I…I love you too."

Daffy was surprised. She loved him back. Afterwards, both kissed. She placed her arms around his neck, and he slowly placed his arms around her back. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. Afterwards, both hold hands and walked back to the limo where it took them to Tina's house. Daffy then walked her to the door.

"Well, goodnight, Tina." Daffy said.

Daffy was about to walk back to the limo until Tina said…

"Wait, don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Daffy hesitated and then kissed her on the cheek.

"No, I mean a real goodnight kiss." Tina said. She grabbed his head and kissed him on the beak. "Like that." Then she went inside.

Daffy then went crazy.

"WOO HOO!" Daffy cheered as he bounced off walls until he floated down to the ground and then walked back to the limo.

"Very smooth." said the limo driver.

"Thanks." Daffy said.

Daffy and Tina are now a couple.

That's the end of this chapter. If I had to describe the dress Tina wore in this chapter, it would have to be the one she wore in her debut episode 'Double Date' on the Looney Tunes Show. The restaurant in this chapter makes a appearance in my other story LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES, which deals with Bugs and Lola. I didn't say this but Happy is actually a Looney Tunes character before Bugs was created. Although, his appearance is different in this series of stories. And one more thing, I know it's awkward for a guy to give a kid a lot of money, but for some reason, that came up to my mind. Anyway, please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the Folks (Part I)

Here's chapter 4 everybody.

Chapter 4: Meet the Folks (Part I)

After that ordeal, Daffy and Tina became a pair. They were inseparable from that day on. They were always hanging out and doing stuff together. Anyway, one day after school…

"Hey Tina." greeted Daffy with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Daffy." said Tina in return.

"So how was the rest of your day?" Daffy asked.

"It was good, yours?" Tina replied.

"It was good. So what shall we do today? Movies, dinner, hang out?" Daffy said.

Their conversation was interrupted by Tina's cell phone. She answered it.

"Hello?…Oh hi Michael! How are you?…Fine, thanks…Really? That's great!…She's coming too?…That's great…I love you, too. Bye!" Tina said as she hung up.

"Who's Michael?" asked Daffy.

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" said Tina with a sly smile.

"Am not!" Daffy shouted.

"You don't have to be! Michael is my older brother." Tina said.

"Oh. So what did he want?" said Daffy in a relieved tone.

"He and my older sister are coming to visit." said Tina.

"Oh. That's nice." said Daffy.

"You're coming aren't you?" asked Tina.

"Me?" said a concern Daffy.

"Yeah. I'm sure my parents would love to meet you." Tina said.

"Okay. I guess I'm finally gonna meet your folks." Daffy chuckled nervously.

They walked together to Tina's house. Once they got inside, she saw her brother Michael.

"Michael!" Tina greeted.

"Tina!" Michael said hugging his little sister.

"Michael, I want you to meet Daffy." Tina said.

"Hello, name's Michael." Michael said shaking Daffy's hand.

"Daffy Duck. You're Tina's older brother, right?" said Daffy.

"Yeah, you're her boyfriend, right Daffy?" said Michael.

"Yes."

"Ahem." came a voice and Michael stopped and grew tense. There was a duck. He was very stern and his built is muscular. He had light yellow feathers, light orange legs and beak, black hair and black eyes. He came up to Daffy and stared coldly into his eyes. "So, you're seeing my daughter?"

"Yes, Sir." Daffy said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." the duck said.

"You must be Mr. Russo. It's a pleasure to meet the father of the most wonderful girl in the world." Daffy said.

"You can call me Frank." Frank said.

"Ok, Frank." Daffy said.

Michael was relieved. "So, how long have you two been dating?" Frank asked.

"A week." Tina said.

Then a female duck came. She looked like Tina, but older.

"Daffy, this is my mom." said Tina as she introduced them.

"Pleasure." said Daffy.

"Please son, call me Susan." said Susan.

Meanwhile, Tina walked into the dining room where there was a female duck with black and shorter hair.

"Hey little sis." she said.

"Hey Victoria." said Tina.

"Aw my little sister has a boyfriend! How cute!" Victoria said squeezing Tina's cheek.

"Stop it!" Tina said.

They both smiled and started to giggle.

"How's Zachary?" Tina asked.

"He's fine. He's a active child. He's starting to act more like his father every single day." Victoria replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Tina asked.

They started to laugh once more.

Daffy and Michael noticed Tina and Victoria talking like schoolgirls exchanging secrets.

"Let me tell you something, you got to be really careful around these women. They're all time bombs. One false move and kablooey!" said Michael trying to scare Daffy.

"You're too late on that advice." Daffy said.

"Sorry dude." Michael said.

"No problem."

"Daffy, I hope you can join us for dinner." Frank said.

Once everyone introduced themselves, they all proceed to the table for dinner. It was fish with green beans. A salad and pie for dessert.

"How's the food Daffy dear?" asked Susan.

"Everything is absolutely delicious." said Daffy after wiping his beak with a napkin.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Susan.

Afterwards, everyone talked and enjoyed dinner. Then, Frank needs to talk to Daffy alone for a moment.

"Tina can you help your mother out with the dishes so I can give Daffy 'the talk'?" Frank said.

Tina nodded and went to help her mother. Frank then looked at Daffy.

"What do you think of my daughter?" Frank asked with a serious tone.

"I think she's the most kindest, beautiful, generous, and intelligent girl I ever met." Daffy answered.

"Okay, but I'll be watching you." Frank said.

"I care about Tina, you don't have to worry." Daffy said. Frank chuckled.

"I have to. I'm her father and it's my job, but I see you do care about her, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt." Frank said.

"Thank you for trusting me, Sir." Daffy said.

"Can you promise me something?" Frank asked.

"What is it?" Daffy asked.

"Promise me that if something were to happen to me or her mother that you would take care of her." Frank said.

"I promise." Daffy said.

Afterwards, Daffy gained the parent's trust.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: Meet the Folks (Part II)

Here's chapter 5 everybody.

Chapter 5: Meet the Folks (Part II).

It's been two days since Daffy met Tina's parents and siblings and he has earned Frank and Susan's trust. Now that Daffy met Tina's parents, Tina wants to meet Daffy's parents. Anyway, it's Saturday and Daffy was watching TV while Daniel was working in his private office and Rebecca was busy in the kitchen. Everything was relaxing until there was a knock at the door. Daffy was too lazy to answer, so Rebecca went to answer. It was Tina.

"Hello, is Daffy here? I'm his girlfriend." Tina said.

"Why yes, come in, come in my dear." Rebecca said excitedly.

"Thank you." Tina said.

"Hi Tina." Daffy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to pay my boyfriend a visit." Tina replied.

The two talked for a while. Then Rebecca asked…

"Tina, how bout you like to have dinner with us?"

"Well, I have to talk to my parents first." said Tina.

"Okay, just go talk to your parents. If they say yes, then just come back here." Daffy said.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Daffy." Tina said before giving Daffy a kiss on the cheek.

With that, Tina left. Rebecca look at Daffy with a smile.

"What?" Daffy said in concern.

"She's a pretty one, Daffy." Rebecca said.

"So, getting the cute ones, huh, Daffy?" Daniel said nudging Daffy's shoulder.

"Stop it!" Daffy said. "And don't embarrassed me tonight."

Several hours later, Tina returns to have dinner with Daffy's family. They had pasta with tomato sauce with basil, a side salad and garlic bread. Rebecca wants Tina to be impress since Russo is a Italian name.

"How's the food Tina dear?" Rebecca asked.

"Everything is delicious Mrs. Duck. My parents would love this." Tina said.

"So Tina. The name Russo, that's Italian, right?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Tina replied. "Russo is Italian for red-haired."

"Is your family came from Italy?" Daniel asked.

"My grandparents are from there. Only me, my siblings, and my parents were born in New Jersey." Tina replied.

"Do you miss New Jersey?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't remember as much." Tina said.

Everyone enjoyed dinner and Tina enjoyed talking to Daffy's parents. Dinner is now over and Daffy and Tina were talking on the porch.

"Your parents are really nice." Tina said.

"Thanks." Daffy said. "I'm just glad they didn't embarrassed me.

Tina giggled.

"Well, I should start heading home." Tina said.

"I'll drive you home." Daniel said who just walk out the door.

"You sure?" Tina asked.

"Sure, a girl like you shouldn't walk alone at this time of night." Daniel replied.

"I'll come." Daffy said.

Daniel, Daffy and Tina got into the car and Daniel drove to Tina's house where they see Frank on the porch.

"Is that your father?" Daniel asked.

"Yes it is. Guess he's home early." Tina replied.

Frank then noticed Tina got out of the car and walk to her.

"Hey sweetheart." Frank said.

"Hi daddy." Tina said.

"Hello, you must be Tina's father." Daniel said.

Frank then saw Daniel.

"You must be Daffy's father." Frank said.

"Daniel Duck."

"Frank Russo Duck."

The two shook hands.

"Here to drop your daughter off. It's too late for her to walk alone at this time." Daniel said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Frank said.

Anytime." Daniel said.

Afterwards, Daniel and Frank became friends and Daffy and Tina wish each other a goodnight.

That's the end of this chapter. To nobody important, the chapter where Daffy will repay Jericho from the beating from chapter 2 is coming up. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Tina's Honor

Here's chapter 6 everybody.

Chapter 6: Tina's Honor.

It's been seven months since Daffy and Tina became a couple and when it comes down to their relationship, it was doing very well. They were always around each other, going out together, buying gifts for each other, or just being lovey-dovey. Anyway, the Tunesquad and Jocks rivalry is getting intense. It all started last week when Jericho tripped Tina on purpose since now she's a new member of the Tunesquad. Daffy try to defend Tina's honor and got into a fight with Jericho which led to him being beat up and a one day school suspension. Right now it's gym and the coaches is about to get all their classes to play dodge ball. This is Daffy's chance to get payback.

"Coach! I demand a Tunesquad vs. Jocks match!" Daffy demanded.

"I agree with Daffy." Bugs said.

"Like you guys can beat us!" Jericho said.

"But coward enough to trip my girlfriend on purpose and break her ankle!" Daffy shouted.

"Enough!" the coach shouted. "All right, after school, big event. Tunesquad vs. Jocks. You want it, you got it!"

"Good. That's what I wanna hear." Daffy said.

"Bring your girlfriend so that way she can watch us destroy you." Jericho said.

Afterwards, both sides got prepared and a morning announcement was made to the entire school.

It's now six in the evening and students from the school started filling the gym to watch this dodge ball match, even middle school students from the Tunesquad and Jock's old middle school, Acme Looniversity Middle School came to watch. Anyway, while the Tunesquad team, which consist of Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Alvin, Porky, Wile, and Roadrunner, gets ready, a few middle schoolers approached them.

"Hey Buster! Babs! Plucky! Shirley! What are you guys doing here?!" Bugs said excitedly.

Buster is a street-smart anthropomorphic blue rabbit with black eyes. He also wears a red shirt and white gloves. Babs is a hyperactive pink rabbit with blue eyes. She's wearing a yellow blouse and a purple skirt with matching bows at the tip of her ears. Plucky is a duck with green feathers and wears a tank top and shorts. Shirley is a Loon with white feathers, blonde hair, and she wears a blue skirt and pink sweater and bow.

"Well, we heard about this Tunesquad vs. Jocks match up. So we, the Toonsquad, are here to support you guys." Buster said.

"We just had to come or some junk." Shirley said.

"Thanks guys. Hey, how's the rivalry between you and the Perfectoids?" Daffy asked.

"Always beating them." Plucky answered.

"Good." Daffy said.

Just then, Lola show up. She's a rabbit with tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, blonde hair and blue eyes. She's also Alvin's sister.

"Hey guys, the match starts in 15 minutes." Lola said.

"Lola, I want you to meet Buster and Babs Bunny." Bugs introduced.

"No relation." Buster and Babs said.

"And the rest of the Toonsquad." Bugs said.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Lola said.

Meanwhile…Daffy was helping Tina get a seat since she's in cruches.

"There you go, Tina." Daffy said helping Tina sit.

"So are you really doing this in my honor?" Tina asked.

"Yes. I'm not gonna let some jerk hurt my girl and get away with it." Daffy said.

"I love you, Daffy." Tina said.

"I love you too, Tina." Daffy said.

Plucky and Shirley approached them.

"Plucky, Shirley, I want you to meet my girlfriend Tina Russo Duck." Daffy introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Shirley said, kinda surprised that Daffy has a girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you." Plucky said trying to flirt. Shirley responded by zapping him with her powers. Tina just cocked an eyebrow and smiled in approval of Shirley's jesture.

"Likewise." Tina said.

Meanwhile, the Jocks players, which consist of Dash, Jericho, Nicole, and four other members showed up.

"Well, well, well, what are the Toonsquad nerds doing here." Dash said with a evil grin.

"We don't want any trouble, Dash." Buster said.

"Guys made a bad choice coming here cause you are about to witness us destroy the Tunesquad." Dash said.

"We'll see about that." Buster said.

Afterwards, the game is about to start. The Toonsquad sat near Tina, and Tina starts supporting for the Tunesquad, mostly Daffy. The Tunesquad side are wearing their Tunesquad T-shirts and athletic shorts. The Jocks wore all black with the word Jocks on the back of their shirts. After a few minutes, the game started. Everyone ran towards the half court line and most of the dodge balls wear in the hands of the Tunesquad thanks to Roadrunner. Just as everyone was about to throw their dodge balls to their opponents, they threw their dodge balls to Nicole to get her eliminated first.

"I'm gonna get you nerd!" Nicole yelled.

Nicole was about to chase Bugs but Dash stopped her.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Dash said.

"Ugh!" Nicole muttered as she goes to take a seat.

The game continued. Two Jocks members targeted Daffy but he evaded by doing backflips. Tina was impressed with that. Meanwhile, Bugs targets one of the Jocks members and makes a direct hit. Dash was able to hit Porky and gets eliminated.

"I'm el-el-el, out." Porky said.

"Don't worry, Porky, we'll win." Bugs said.

For the next 15 minutes, no one gets eliminated, mostly due to the Roadrunner intercepting the dodge balls and cause the Jocks to use a timeout.

"That Roadrunner is giving those 'Tune nerds' a advance." one Jocks member said.

"All right, let's all target him at the same time." Dash said.

With that, the Jocks heads back to their positions. Then, just like the Tunesquad did to Nicole, the Jocks targeted Roadrunner and got him eliminated. The Tunesquad use a timeout.

"Darn, Roadrunner's out." Lola said.

"They want a match. Let's give it to them." Bugs said.

The Tunesquad got back to their positions. The game resume and the tables are turning against the Tunesquad. One by one, Lola, Alvin, and Wile got eliminated, although Daffy took out three Jocks members. It's now Bugs and Daffy versus Dash and Jericho. Both sides try to hit each other. Then, Dash was able to get Bugs out.

"Darn, I'm out. Good luck, Daffy." Bugs said as he walks out.

Now it's a two on one situation for Daffy. Tina was now getting worried.

"Well, what do you know, two on one. This is gonna be easy." Dash said with a evil grin.

"Let's finish this." Jericho said.

Daffy positioned himself to evade Dash and Jericho's attack. Once they did, Daffy evades one ball and catches the other and is able to eliminated Dash with a direct hit.

"Darn it!" Dash said as he walked out.

It's now one-on-one now! As Daffy and Jericho looked at each other, they also listened to the crowd.

"Let's go Tunesquad!" some students said.

"Tunesquad sucks!" some other students said.

"You are gonna pay for what you have done to Tina! As well as me seven months ago!" Daffy said.

"Not before I destroy you first." Jericho said.

As Jericho was about to go for the win, Daffy was able to catch Jericho's ball with a backflip and was able to do forward flip and hit Jericho. The match was over.

"We won!" Bugs said running towards Daffy.

The Tunesquad ran to cheer for Daffy. Afterwards, Daffy went to Tina.

"I did it, Tina. I defend your honor." Daffy said.

"Thank you so much, Daffy." Tina said.

"You're welcome." Daffy said.

Afterwards, the Tunesquad celebrate their victory on the Jocks and Tina will recover from her injury.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Town Fair

To nobody important, thank you for the reviews and your support. Anyway, here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Town Fair.

It's been three weeks since Daffy defends Tina's honor in a dodge ball match against the Jocks and Tina's ankle is fully recovered. Anyway, school had just ended and students are looking forward to the weekend. Tina was at her locker gathering her belongings. Daffy shows up.

"Hi Tina." said Daffy while greeting her with a kiss.

"Hi Daffy." Tina said.

"You wanna come to the fair tonight? It came yesterday." Daffy asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the fair. Sure, I'll go." Tina said.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." said Daffy.

He gave her a quick kiss on the beak before heading home. Tina heads home to get ready for her date. While getting ready, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Tina answered.

"Hey Tina, it's me." said Daffy.

"Hi Daffy, what's up?" said Tina.

"I was just wondering about tonight, have you ever been to the Acme Diner?" asked Daffy.

"No." Tina replied.

"Well they have great onion rings that I think you'll love."

"That's sounds good. Let's go there after the fair." Tina said.

"Alright then." Daffy said.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight, love you." Tina said.

"Love you too." Daffy said.

Both hung up.

Several hours later, Daffy came on Bugs' motorbike that he borrowed.

"Ready to go?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Tina replied.

Daffy hand Tina a helmet and both were on their way. After winding around a few streets, they made it to the fair. Daffy parked the bike in the lot. Afterwards, both got in.

"What shall we do first?" Daffy asked.

Tina looked around.

"How about…" she looked around and spotted something promising. "the bumper cars!"

Tina grabbed Daffy's hand and run off to the bumper cars. They approached the ticket booth.

"Two for the bumper cars please." said Tina.

The man ripped off two tickets from the roll and handed them through the small window. Tina was about to reach for her wallet, but Daffy quickly put money in the man's hand.

"Oh, thanks." Tina said.

"No problem, let's go." Daffy said.

They went to form the line and waited their turn. Once the employee let the gate open, Tina and Daffy made their way to the cars. Daffy picked a orange car while Tina picked a red car. The buzzer sounded and the cars came to life. Tina had a little trouble gaining control of the car at first, but then she got the hang of it. She sped around the corner and crashed into another car. She then backed up and went past a pile up of cars. Daffy was on the other side of the speedway. He dodged an attack and was in hot pursuit of Tina's car. Tina looked over her shoulder and noticed him chasing her. She made some evasive maneuvers, but was stopped in her tracks when another car hit her from the side. Her car spun around to a stop, and hit head on with Daffy's car. The collision nearly knocked them both out of their cars.

"Hey there." Daffy said as he waved to her.

"Hey." replied Tina throughout her messy hair.

Daffy was cut short when another car hit him in the side. Tina began to laugh but nearly bit her tongue when another car hit her from behind. There were more and more crashes until the time limit was up. Daffy climbed out of his car and went to Tina's aid. Her car was sandwiched between two cars. He gave her his hand and helped her climb out. Afterwards, both walked out of the speedway together holding hands, and looked around.

"Look at that roller coaster, that seems promising." Daffy said.

Tina looked in the direction he was pointing. It was a tall wooden coaster with a high peak and various twists and turns.

"Okay." Tina said.

They went off in that direction. Daffy got their tickets and they waited in line. It was a painfully long line. After a few minutes, it was soon their turn to get on the coaster. Daffy pushed his way to the front car, leading Tina there by the hand. They climbed in and pulled down on the grab bar.. The operators went along the car and checked it for safety.

"Ready? Go!" said the main operator.

The train pulled out of the station and started to climb up the first hill. Tina started to feel nervous. Daffy looked at her.

"Are you afraid of heights?" asked Daffy.

"No, I don't think so." Tina replied.

"You'll be fine, just scream your lungs out!"

"And that's supposed to make it fine?"

"That's the point of this thing!"

The train reached the top of the hill and paused for one second. Daffy raised his arms up wide, and Tina did the same. But when the train started to fall, Tina felt as though she was lifted out of her seat, and she quickly put her arms down and grabbed the safety bar for dear life.

"AAAAAH!" Tina screamed.

"WOO HOOO!" Daffy hollered.

After that first drop, Tina found herself giggling and high on adrenaline. They sped to another hill and she raised her arms up high. They fell and she screamed, but with less fear in her tone.

"This is great! WOOOO!" Tina yelled.

After a few twists and turns, the ride pulled into the station. They climbed out of the car; they were still a little dizzy from the ride.

"That was exciting." said Tina as she tried to tame her wind-lashed hair.

"Wanna do it again?" Daffy asked.

"Maybe later, there's still other things to see." Tina replied.

"Alright."

They walked out of the station together and walked through the fair.

"Look over there, Daffy. A basketball shooting game." Tina said.

Daffy looked to where Tina was pointing at.

"Oh sweet. Al right Tina. I'll win you something." Daffy said.

Both walked to the game. Once they got there, a man addressed them. He had a mustache and wore a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey kids, you wanna try your luck?" the man said.

"Sure." Daffy said as he pay the fee.

As Tina watched, three basketballs were given to Daffy. He took the first one and felt it. He gave it a quick bounce and then shot it; it hit the backboard and went into the hoop. He took the next one and shot it; this one bounced on the rim and teased as it rolled on the rim, but then it fell into the hoop. He shot the third ball and it made a clean swish as it fell into the hoop.

"We have a winner!" said the man. "Here's your prize."

The man hand Daffy a large stuff bear. Daffy then gave the bear to Tina.

"For you my love." Daffy said.

"Thank you Daffy." Tina said.

Afterwards, both Daffy and Tina had a good time. Both got on other rides and Daffy took Tina to the Acme Diner where Tina enjoy the onion rings.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Stonehenge

Here's chapter 8 everybody. And no, not the rocks in England.

Chapter 8: Stonehenge.

It's been two days since Daffy and Tina went to the fair together and they had a great time. Anyway, Daffy and Tina are at their science class and their teacher, Mr. Adams, is about to make an announcement.

"Class, as you all know, my brother is a Major in the United States Air Force and I'm trying to get confirmation from him. Well, I got a call from him early this morning and he told me that I'm good to go. Class, we're going on a field trip." Mr. Adams said.

The students cheered before Daffy asked…

"Sir, where are we going?"

"Well, because we are learning astronomy, as one of the reasons why I called my brother, we are going to visit the Stonehenge Turret Network that is south from here." Mr. Adams replied.

"Sweet." Daffy said.

After a week of preparation, Mr. Adams' science classes takes a field trip to the Stonehenge Turret Network. The Stonehenge Turret Network, or Stonehenge for short, is a asteroid interception complex made up of eight giant rail gun cannons. The reason Mr. Adams decided to take his classes on the field trip to Stonehenge is because the world is in the face of an alleged impending apocalypse. In 1994, an asteroid first labeled '1994XF04' and later renamed 'Ulysses' was discovered and it's on a collision course with Earth and it's expected to happened in three months. Anyway, Mr. Adams' classes has arrived at the complex and the students were awestruck by the sizes of the cannons. Among them is Daffy and Tina.

"Wow, those cannons are huge!" Tina said.

"I know. I can't believe something that big could move." Daffy said.

Once the bus stopped and the students got off, they were approached by a Major.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Stonehenge Turret Network. I'm Major Adams, as well as your teacher's brother." Major Adams said.

The Major then tells the students the rules and regulations, mostly on taking photographs. After everyone went through a security checkpoint, the tour begins.

"Created to intercept the Ulysses asteroid, this facility, as you all know, was built here in West Virginia, several miles south of Acmetropolis and southwest of Washington DC. The complex is divided into eight sectors, each of which houses a giant rail gun." Major Adams said.

Major Adams continues to talk to the students about the history of the complex before talking about the rail guns themselves.

"Officially called '120cm -Caliber-Anti-Surface-And Air Gunpowder-And Electromagnetic-Propelling Semiautomatic-Fixated Guns', the cannons use a combination of gunpowder and electricity to fire 120cm rounds, the former firing the projectile and the latter propelling it at high speeds." Major Adams said.

The students are impressed. Tina raised her hand.

"Yes Ma'am?" Major Adams said.

"How does these rail guns work?" Tina asked.

"The rail guns are controlled by a complex of 8,192 supercomputer, which are separated into 1,024 sets of eight, each of which are capable of performing nine billion floating point arithmetic operations per second, which equals a total of 100 trillion operations per seconds with all computers combined." Major Adams replied.

"How does the system works." Tina asked.

"The system employed data gathered from orbiting satellites and observatories across the globe to simulate the atmospheric conditions in the United States to calculate an asteroid's impact point. After this step, the rail guns tracked the target and fires." Major Adams answered.

Major Adams then continues to talk about Stonehenge and its design.

"Stonehenge's ammunition is capable of achieving speeds of Mach 23, or eight kilometers per second. The use of hybird energy was chosen because the rail gun's barrels could be melted by the Joule Heat generated by their use, and the exclusive use of electricity would make constant operations too costly to maintain." Major Adams said. "Any questions?"

Daffy raised his hand.

"Yes Sir?" Major Adams said.

"What's the effective range for these rail guns to hit the asteroids?" Daffy asked.

"The effective range of Stonehenge encompasses a 1,200-mile radius, spanning near Las Vegas to the ocean, covering the entire US eastern and central area and parts of Canada and Mexico." Major Adams answered.

"I have another question." Daffy said.

"What is it?" Major Adams said.

"Well, I have to explain first." Daffy said. "Let's say we're at war right now with some country and we didn't promise other nations that we won't use Stonehenge as a weapon of war. Now, I know it's design to shoot down asteroids, but can rail guns be effective against aircraft, like fighter jets?"

"That's a good question. Umm…we're not sure, but even if it is effective against aircraft, Stonehenge has some flaws. One of them is that due to its original design of tracking and destroying asteroids, the turrets can't engage targets below 2,000 feet because the curvature of the Earth and cannon's straight-firing nature limited their range to the US alone." Major Adams replied. "But that's a good question though."

After hours learning about Stonehenge, the tour was over and the students and teachers are on the bus on the way back. Daffy and Tina are having a conversation.

"That was a very interesting tour." Tina said. "I couldn't believe the size of those cannons.

"I know, but we need them to stop those asteroids." Daffy said.

"You think Stonehenge can stop the Ulysses?" Tina asked.

"I hope so, but we just gotta see what happens on July 3rd." Daffy said.

Afterwards, the Ulysses were on their minds for the next few days.

That's the end of this chapter. If you haven't read the story LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES, read it because Stonehenge is a major plot element in that story. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: Ulysses Approaching

Here's chapter 9 everybody.

Chapter 9: Ulysses Approaching.

It's now the last day of school and the Tunesquad members are glad to have survive their first year of high school. After gathering for a group photo and having conversations, everyone heads home. Tina decided to walk with Bugs and Daffy.

"Hey, Daffy, do you have plans on seeing Ulysses?" Tina asked.

"If Stonehenge does its job and a fragment doesn't hit the city, then yes." Daffy replied.

Daffy and Tina are not looking forward to this probably apocalyptic event, although they'll be watching the meteor shower from their homes.

Once Daffy took Tina to her house and gives her a kiss, he heads home and hopefully, he will see her again. Now, he has to wait foe the asteroids impact date: July 3rd, 2009.

That's the end of this chapter. I know it's too short, but please review.


	11. Chapter 10: The Wrath of God

Here's chapter 10 everybody.

Chapter 10: The Wrath of God.

July 3rd, 2009 is finally here, and Daffy and his parents woke up really early so that they can go to Church before spending time together before the Ulysses approaches. The massive asteroid is scheduled to reach Earth's vicinity at exactly 3:30PM, US Eastern Standard Time. Daffy decides to call Tina. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Tina said.

"Hey Tina, it's me." Daffy said.

"Hi Daffy." Tina said.

"Listen, Tina, if this is gonna be our last day on Earth, I just wanna let you know that I love you." Daffy said.

"I love you, too, Daffy." Tina said.

After a brief conversation, both hang up to spend time with their families. Daffy, Rebecca, and Daniel, along with Bugs and his parents Joe and Jessica, and Happy, will be watching the meteor shower from their homes since the view will be great. They will be able to see the streaks from Stonehenge since the facility is a few miles south.

Daffy and Bugs' parents has been watching the news. Ulysses has been the main story and time is ticking closer to the scheduled time as the anchorman went over likely impact sites in the world.

After hours watching the news, it's now 3:30PM US Eastern Standard Time. The Ulysses finally reached Earth's vicinity. However, it then unexpectedly split into more than a thousand pieces as it passed the Roche Limit. Many of these fragments then plummeted to Earth. The world's nations did not expect this happening, but reacted quickly. Stonehenge now starts engaging the larger fragments and did it's best to protect the planet. While Daffy watches the fragments falling, he learns that impacts in the nation of Estovakia has occurred and a fragment has crashed on Farbanti, the capital city of the nation of Erusea. At the end of the night, Stonehenge performed successfully and Daffy will be able to live another day. However, the aftermath of the Ulysses is just beginning….

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11: Three Year Anniversary

To nobody important, to answer your question from your review, the war part will be soon. However, the next 5 chapters will focused on Daffy's and Tina's senior year in high school. Anyway, here's chapter 11.

Chapter 11: Three Year Anniversary.

It's September 6th, 2011, and it's been one week since Daffy and the Tunesquad started their senior year. The past two years were interesting since the Tunesquad and Toonsquad became friends with a now former rival group known as the 'Perfectoids', a small group of students who attended Perfecto Prep Middle School. Anyway, today is a special day for Daffy. Today will be three years since he and Tina became a couple. Daffy and Tina both know that they brought each other presents, but will not exchange until dinner tonight. Anyway, Daffy wanted to make this night perfect fro Tina. Daniel called a restaurant to make a reservation for the two. After hours of preparation, Daffy goes to pick Tina up. Once he got to her house and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Tina appeared and Daffy went wide-eyed. She was wearing this sexy black dress. Tina was impressed with Daffy. He was wearing a very nice suit. Afterwards, they both head for dinner. They went to a fancy restaurant called The Sunset Room. They got seated and waits for their food.

"It's so beautiful outside tonight." Tina said.

"Really? I wasn't looking because something even more beautiful got my attention." said Daffy while looking at her.

She looked at him and smiled. "You never stop flattering do you?"

"Nope." said Daffy.

"You know Tina, when I first lay my eyes on you for the first time, I thought to myself, 'is that an angel I'm seeing'."

"You really mean that?" Tina asked.

"Yes. I think you're the most beautiful duck I ever met, and I hope we stay together forever." Daffy replied.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Daffy." Tina said before both kiss.

They soon got their food. Once they were done, Daffy gave Tina her present.

"Happy three year anniversary, Tina." Daffy said.

Tina unwrapped the present and when she open it, there was a velvet box, and in that box was a heart-shaped necklace, and when she opened the heart, it showed the pictures of Daffy's face and hers as well.

"Aww, thank you, Daffy. This means so much to me." Tina said with tears of joy.

"I knew you like it." Daffy said.

"Well, anyway, here's your present." Tina said.

Daffy opened up his present and inside was a green New York Jets. sweater.

"Thanks, Tina. I always wanted these sweaters." Daffy said.

"Happy anniversary, Daffy." Tina said.

Afterwards, both had a great and romantic three year anniversary.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	13. Chapter 12: Homecoming Dance

Here's chapter 12 everybody.

Chapter 12: Homecoming Dance.

It's been one month since Daffy and Tina celebrated their three year anniversary dating each other, and their relationship has been good. Anyway, the homecoming dance is tonight and Daffy has already asked Tina out, since they are a couple. Right now, Daffy is making his preparations for his homecoming date with Tina, After hours of preparation, Daffy heads to pick Tina up. Once he got to her house, he rang the doorbell. Frank answered.

"Hello Daffy, come in." Frank said as Daffy entered. "Tina will be here shortly."

After a few minutes, Tina came from the stairs. Daffy cocked an eyebrow on how she was dressed. She was wearing a purple dress which was just above the knees.

"Hey Tina. You look great. Beautiful." Daffy said.

"Thanks Daffy. So, are we ready to go?" Tina said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Daffy said.

Afterwards, both left for the dance, which was at the school campus. They arrived at the school gym a little early, but did see Porky and Petunia there.

"Hey Porky. Hey Petunia." Daffy said.

"Hey d-d-d ducks." Porky said.

"Hey guys." Tina said. "I see you're here early too."

"I know. Oh, I'm so excited for this dance." Petunia said.

"I like the set up they did in the gym." Tina said.

"Yeah. I'll give the student government credit."

"I wonder what songs t-t-t-t they'll play t-t-t-t tonight." Porky said.

"I hope they play the Electric Slide and the Cha Cha dance." Daffy said.

"I hope they play Blue Skies. I love that song." Tina said.

"Me too." Petunia said.

While talking, Bugs, Lola, and Alvin arrived.

"Hey guys." Alvin said.

"Hey!" Daffy, Tina, Porky, and Petunia said.

"I like how they did the set up here." Tina said.

"Yeah. Looks pretty good." Bugs said.

Afterwards, the dance began, and of course, everyone started dancing. Daffy and Tina dance together and enjoyed it. Daffy impressed Tina with his dance moves, especially when the Electric Slide and Cha Cha dance was played. Then, when the song Blue Skies played, Daffy slow dance with Tina. Both stared at each other during the whole dance. It was like they were the only two people in the whole world. They stared until the song was finished. The night went on. Everyone was having a good time. When the dance was over, Daffy walked Tina back to her house.

"I had fun tonight, Daffy." Tina said.

"Me too." Daffy said as they approached the front door. "Well, goodnight Tina." Daffy said as he kiss her hand.

"Goodnight Daffy." Tina said.

Afterwards, Daffy heads home. Both had a good dance to remember.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13: Family Reunion Preparations

Here's chapter 13 everybody.

Chapter 13: Family Reunion Preparations.

It's now Thanksgiving break and Daffy is looking forward, despite taking a field trip to his hometown New York City last week. Not only this week is Thanksgiving break, but this week is also the week the Duck family will have its family reunion. Anyway, Daffy was busy getting prepared for the event, like putting up a banner, getting the drinks and groceries, getting tents and sleeping bags, etc. Tina then stopped by to visit.

"Hey babe." Tina said greeting Daffy.

"Oh, hey babe. What brings you here?" Daffy asked.

"Just want to see what you're up to." Tina replied.

"Very busy. Getting ready for the reunion. It will be more busy since Bugs' family reunion is the same week." Daffy said.

Seeing how Daffy is busy for this big event, Tina said…

"Hey babe, I know it's date night, but I think I'll help you out today."

"Are you sure?" Daffy asked in concern.

"Yeah." Tina answered.

"Okay, but you're not working with the clothes you have on." Daffy said mentioning Tina's shirt and skirt.

"You're right. Let me go back home so I can put on some working clothes." Tina said.

"Okay." Daffy replied.

With that, Tina went back home to put on some working clothes. A half an hour later, she returned wearing a carpenter's outfit.

"Alright, Daffy, what should we do first?" Tina asked.

For the next two hours, Daffy and Tina, along with Bugs' help, worked hard to get the area set up for the reunions. They were finally done.

"Well, that's that." Bugs said.

"Whew, well guys, I should start heading home." Tina said.

"Alright babe, I'll see you later." Daffy said.

Bugs and Daffy thanked Tina for her help.

The next day, all of Daffy's relatives, who came from New York City, has arrived.

"Hey Daffy." one of Daffy's relatives said.

"Hey cuz." Daffy said.

The family reunion went well for Daffy and he thank Tina. He could ask for her any better.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	15. Chapter 14: Senior Prom

Here's chapter 14 everybody.

Chapter 14: Senior Prom.

It's been four months since Daffy's family reunion. Daffy, along with the Tunesquad, had recently helped McKimson won the basketball state championship and now he just got his fifth championship ring for his collection, and Tina is proud of him. Anyway, school is now back in session after students enjoyed their spring break and the senior prom is tonight, and Daffy has already ask Tina out. Right now, Daffy was at his house. He took a nice shower at 4PM. Afterwards, he pulled out his best tux. It was a gorgeous black tux, custom tailored just for him. He wanted to look his best for the dance and his date.

Meanwhile…

Tina got prepared. She had placed her dress on the bed. It was a beautiful blue dress with a beautiful lace design and it included silky gloves that came up to her elbows. She puts the gloves on and it fits her perfectly. She admired herself and let out a sigh of joy.

Back at Daffy's house…

Daffy has finished getting dressed. He went out to show his family, looking very sweet and sharp in his tux.

"Oh Daffy, you look very handsome!" Rebecca said.

"Look good son." Daniel said.

Back at Tina's…

Tina was finished dressing up and now she's going downstairs to show Frank and Susan her dress.

"Oh my! Tina you look beautiful!" Susan said.

"You look beautiful, Tina." Frank said.

"Mom, do you have the boutonniere for Daffy?" Tina asked.

"Here you go, Tina." Susan said handing it to her.

Afterwards, Tina waits for Daffy.

Back at Daffy's…

Daffy just took a group photo with his family before asking…

"Mom, do you have the corsage for Tina?"

"Here we go, Daffy." Rebecca said handing it to him.

"Well, I better get going, my date's waiting for me." Daffy said.

"Alright Daffy, have fun." Susan said.

With that, Daffy left and heads to borrow Daniel's car. He first waited for Bugs to join before heading for Tina's house to pick her up. Once he got there, his breath was taken away on how she'd looked.

"Wow Tina, you look beautiful." Daffy said.

"You look handsome, Daffy." Tina said.

After greeting, Tina came to Daffy to put on the boutonniere on his tux. Then, Daffy took her hand to put on the corsage for her, then took a group photo before going in the car and drove to the campus. Once they arrived, they waited for Bugs to see his date, which was Lola, before going inside. Once inside, they present their tickets. Afterwards, they decided to take their prom picture first before the line gets long. They felt romantic while taking the picture. After getting their picture taken, they walked to the dance floor. They had a lot of fun too. They dance together and came so naturally and easy. It's like they just had that chemistry. Then, the DJ played Blue Skies, which was a slow dance. Daffy placed his hand on hers while his arm was placed around her back. Tina did the same. Both danced slowly. Tina found herself focused on Daffy. His black eyes shone brightly and his face was attractive. Daffy had his focused on Tina. Her alluring black eyes, face, and brown hair was the most beautiful thing he laid eyes on and Tina, of course, was the most beautiful girl Daffy saw in his life, and he's happy to have a girlfriend like her. Both stared for an eternity until the song was finished. After hours of dancing and having fun, everyone began to leave. Daffy drove Tina back home.

"I had lots of fun tonight Daffy." Tina said.

"I had fun, too." Daffy said. "Well, I'll see you Monday."

"Goodnight, babe." Tina said.

"Night babe." Daffy said before kissing her.

Afterwards, Daffy heads home, and take Bugs home, and had a goodnight.

That's the end of this chapter. I hope Warner Bros make a classic Looney Tunes version of Tina. She's awesome in my opinion. Anyway, please review.


	16. Chapter 15: Nightmare

Here's chapter 15, everybody.

Chapter 15: Nightmare.

It's now two months since the prom and Daffy and Tina have graduated from high school, and both, along with the Tunesquad has now settled in at Acmetropolis University, a college east of downtown. Daffy has been thinking about his relationship with Tina. He was very happy with her. No one has ever made him feel so good. She was the light in his life. She knew that he loved her so, if only she knew how much. Meanwhile…Tina had also had been thinking about her relationship with Daffy. He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to her. She couldn't ask for anything more. He was caring, considerate, loving, funny, and brave. She was thinking a lot about what her mother said a few months ago, the idea of fate and destiny.

Daffy has been meditating on this subject a lot when he was alone. However, every night since last week, he's been having a nightmare. It's always the same. He found himself at Route 7 and it was dark. Alvin and the others were with him and they were dressed like mercenaries. They were in the middle of gun fire.

"_Alvin, we have to move now!" Daffy said._

"_Get down, incoming enemy soldiers!" Alvin said._

"_Move it men, you wanna die?!" Daffy said._

As Daffy try to retreat, he got shot in the shoulder by an enemy soldier. As the soldier came to him, he said _"I'm sorry, Tina."_ before he gets shot. He would wake up with a jolt, wide eyes and breathing heavy. That nightmare would keep him up the rest of the night. He never told anyone about it, not even Tina. He feels that something bad is going to happen. But he didn't want to worry Tina by telling her his dream. So he kept it to himself.

One night, they went out for dinner at a restaurant. Tina sensed something was wrong with Daffy. She had a feeling that he was keeping something from her.

"Daffy, is something wrong? You've been acting weird all night. Come to think of it, you've been acting weird all this week." Tina said in a worried tone.

"No." he replied quickly.

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"No, not at all."

"Yes you are, I can tell. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean?" she asked in a stern tone.

"Is that I have a really bad feeling. A bad feeling about me."

"You?" she said puzzled.

"I can't explain."

"Why can't you!" she said as her temper was rising.

"It's too personal."

"Personal!" she said in a mad voice. "So it's a personal problem, huh? What I'm not personal enough for you?"

"No, don't take it that way!" he was interrupted by Tina who held up her hand to signal him to stop.

"You know what, call me when you decide to sort out your 'personal' priorities!" she said as she walked out of the restaurant in a humph. Daffy was in shock. When he came to chased after her, she was long gone.

"You blew it this time!" he said to himself as he slapped his head.

He started to walk back to his apartment. While walking, he was debating whether he should tell her about his nightmare.

"If I tell, she'll get worried. But if I don't tell her the truth, she'll take it the wrong way and leave me. I guess there's only one thing I can do. I'm gonna tell her." he said to himself.

After Daffy made his decision, he went to Tina's apartment. When he arrived, he gathered his courage and knocked on the door. When Tina opened the door, she looked at him harshly. Daffy saw that the expression on her face was that of anger. But her eyes told the truth. She was crying.

"I'm very sorry, Tina. Please let me explain." Daffy said.

Tina let him in and both sat on the couch. Daffy began to speak and Tina listened to what he said. Daffy explained his nightmare in full detail.

"A war, huh?" Tina asked.

"I think a war is going to happen here real soon." Daffy said.

"Well, if it does happened, I'll always be with you." Tina said.

"Thanks for listening to me." Daffy said.

"You're welcome." Tina said.

Afterwards, Daffy heads home. But he will soon find out that his nightmare will come true.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16: War

Here's chapter 16 everybody.

Chapter 16: War.

It's July 10th, 2012, and it's been one month since Daffy told Tina about his nightmare. Right now, is 4:30AM, and everyone is sleeping. Daffy is sleeping peacefully. Then, a massive explosion shook the apartment building, waking Daffy up out of his bed. Then, more explosions and sounds of fighter jets can be heard. Daffy then said…

"What's going on?!"

"Daffy!" Bugs called him.

"Bugs, what's going on?!" Daffy asked.

"We're under attack! Get everyone in the basement, now!" Bugs said.

With that, Daffy went to get everyone down to the basement. When he got out of his apartment, he saw Tina.

"Daffy, what's happening?!" Tina asked, kinda scared.

"We're under attack! Get your radio, we're going down to the basement!" Daffy replied.

Daffy then gathers everyone and heads for the basement.

"Come on everyone, move it!" Daffy said as everyone went down the stairs to the basement. As he was about to head down, he saw Bugs heading outside.

"Bugs! Where are you going?!" Daffy asked.

"My first combat mission! I'm a USAF pilot now!" Bugs answered.

"Good luck man!" Daffy said.

With that, Daffy heads down the basement to join with the others. After an hour of hiding, everything went silence.

"Is it safe?" Lola asked five minutes after everything went silent.

"I really hope so." Daffy said while trying to comfort Tina.

"We're at war with someone, that's all we know." Alvin said.

"Did this had to happened on our birthday, Alvin?" asked Lola.

"Darn invaders." Alvin replied.

After five hours of hiding, everyone decided to head upstairs to looked around to view the damage done to the city. The damage wasn't that bad, only a few buildings were in ruins. Daffy, Tina, Alvin, Lola, and their sister Kate were walking at Route 7 when they looked up at the sky and witnessed a dogfight high up.

"Wow, look at that." Alvin said.

"I hope Bugs and Uncle Blake are fine." Lola said.

Then, a deafening roar was heard. They turned to see where it was coming from.

"WHOOAAA!" everyone yelled.

A sharp silhouettes appeared as if to graze the ground and streaked past Daffy, Tina, Alvin, Lola, and Kate, almost hitting them. Everyone then saw a SU-37 chasing a F/A-18 making it spiral and spew orange flames as it crash to the ground. Everyone then saw the victor circled around to confirm the kill. They saw the SU-37 had a gray camo scheme with yellow wing tips and tail tips and more yellow paint underneath the jet, and they also saw a large number '13' emblazoned in yellow.

"Yellow 13, that was nice combat flying." Alvin said.

"We should find this guy." Daffy said.

Several minutes after the dogfight stopped, a parade of tanks rumbled through Route 7, passing the Arch. Not far behind the tanks were soldiers who goose stepped holding their rifles to their shoulders in perfectly even ranks and files. The Tunesquad were surprised on who the invaders were.

"The Eruseans?" Lola asked in a worried tone.

"So they're the ones who attacked us." Daffy said.

"What do they want?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, but this is not good." Alvin replied.

Then, a Erusean general on top of a tank then said through a loud speaker saying…

"Citizens of Acmetropolis, you are now free from the puppet government of America!"

The students miled about on the side of Route 7, including the Tunesquad, showed no particular interest in the invaders.

"How long are those men going to be here?" Kate whispered.

"Until our forces starts a counterattack." Alvin whispered.

"Hey, Daffy, you think you can take me to my parents house to see if they're okay?" Tina asked.

"Sure, I gotta see if mine are too." Daffy replied.

With that, both heads for Tina's house.

That's the end of this chapter. Yes, the country that invaded the US is Erusea, the same fictional country from Ace Combat and my other story LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES. Please review.


	18. Chapter 17: Erusean Occupation

To my special guest Charlie , thank you for the reviews for this story. You can check my page to see my other stories. So far, two are completed so far. Anyway, here's chapter 17.

Chapter 17: Erusean Occupation.

Daffy drove to Tina's house to see if her parents are okay. Daffy couldn't help but notice the lack of people on the streets. Usually, there were lots of people either walking on the sidewalks or driving on the road. Now that the Eruseans invaded, most people stayed indoors. One of the houses had furniture and clothes at the front yard. Clear evidence that Erusean soldiers had raided the place. A truck painted olive green filled with Erusean soldiers flew down the street completely disregarding both stop signs and red lights alike. Across the street, an elderly man said something a little too loudly about how the Eruseans went around like they owned the place and was knocked in the face with the butt of a rifle for his troubles. Daffy covered Tina's eyes and picked up the pace.

Daffy and Tina arrived at her house. When they walked in, Tina was relieved that her parents are alright.

"Tina, thank God, you're alright." Susan said hugging her.

"Are you okay Tina?" Frank said.

"I'm fine." Tina replied.

"How are you Daffy?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine Susan." Daffy replied.

"I guess dinner is canceled tonight, huh?" Tina asked.

"We're running a bit late. We have guests." Susan replied.

"Guests?" Daffy inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Just then, two men walked into the living room from the kitchen. Daffy and Tina couldn't believe it. Two Erusean soldiers were in the house.

"What are you two doing here?" Daffy asked sternly.

"We are to be quartered in this household by official proclamation of the Erusean Army." the older of the two soldiers said putting his hands behind his back. "I am Sergeant Otto Neumann." he said in a German accent and extended his hand.

Daffy took it reluctantly and shook it.

"Introduce yourself, Private!" Sgt Neumann barked at the younger man.

"My name is Private Johann Schultz." the younger man said quietly removing his helmet and bowing his head slightly. His eyes looked sad. "I apologize for our intrusion and I thank you for allowing us to stay in this wonderful home. I promise I won't be a bother."

"Do NOT apologize to these generates! They are the enemy. They are to be treated as such, Private." Sgt Neumann said.

"Yes Sergeant. Umm…Mrs. Russo, where's the bathroom?" Private Schultz asked.

"Down the hall, to the right." Susan replied.

"Thank you."

"Such a weak person. If it was up to me, people like him wouldn't even be allowed to step foot in the armed forces." Sgt Neumann said frowning.

"Okay, well…Frank, how bout you, Daffy, and Sergeant Neumann watch TV." Susan suggested.

"That is acceptable." Sgt Neumann said. He did an abrupt about face and walked to the couch.

After watching TV and talking to Sgt Neumann and Private Schultz, Daffy and Tina heads back Daffy's parents are fine as well. Once they got back, they turned on the TV. The usual reporters had been replaced and the news reporters wore red bands around their arms meaning they were Erusean reporters.

"Citizens of Acmetropolis! We have new set of rules around here! At eight 'o clock at night, you must have a permit to go out. Those without permits to be out past that curfew must remain indoors! Those who do not obey will be shot on sight!" the Erusean reporter said.

"Darn fascists, they think they own the place." Daffy said.

"I guess we'll have to live like this until our forces come back." Tina said.

After that day, Acmetropolis fell into isolation.

That's the end of this chapter. Well, the war part is here. Please review.


	19. Chapter 18: Herman and Stepan

Here's chapter 18 everybody.

Chapter 18: Herman and Stepan.

It's been two months since the war started and the war seemed to unfold in the blink of an eye. For the pass two months, Daffy, along with Alvin, have been scanning the skies day after day, waiting for the fighter plane known as 'Yellow Thirteen' to reappear, but he never showed up. Anyway, Daffy, Tina and the Tunesquad are hanging out at Pizzariba with the Toonsquad and another group called the Perfectoids, since now that everyone had to get a permit to go out after 8 o' clock at night.

"So, Roderick, are you telling me that Erusean soldiers are using your yard to put posts?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, I hate it." Roderick said. Roderick is a rat. He has black fur with peach-colored fur, black eyes, and he's wearing a pair of shorts and a blue-collared shirt. He's the leader of the Perfectoids.

"Hmm, Roderick. Maybe you shouldn't say that out loud." Rhubella said. She is a rat who has orange fur with peach-colored, black eyes, and she's wearing a black skirt and purple blouse. She's also Roderick's girlfriend.

Rhubella told Roderick this because there were Erusean soldiers around the joint. Pizzariba has become a popular hangout spot for the Erusean soldiers.

"If only they had a different hangout spot." Margot whispered. Margot is a attractive female duck. She had purple feathers, purple hair, blue eyes, orange legs and beak. She's wearing a pair of blue shorts and a black shirt. She, along with Rhubella, is a Pefectoid member.

"Tell me about it." Danforth said. He is a duck with yellow feathers, brown hair and a orange beak. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a black vest. He is Margot's boyfriend and a Perfectoid member.

Just then, all the Erusean soldiers in the restaurant went silent when one Erusean soldier came in. Daffy, Tina, and everyone else turned to see who it was. This Erusean soldier was a duck who had light brown feathers, blonde hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a battle dress uniform with the Erusean flag on the sleeve. He walked slowly, looking at the other soldiers and customers before saying…

"Carry on."

Everyone resumed their conversations. The duck sat at a table and looked at the menu. He was having a hard time deciding.

"You, black duck!" the duck said pointing at Daffy.

"Me?" Daffy said nervously.

"Yes. Come here."

Tina got worried and decided to come with him.

"Yes." Daffy said.

"Are you a regular customer here?" the duck asked.

"Yes." Daffy said.

"Well, you see, I'm having a hard time deciding. What's the best thing you have here?"

"Mainly the cheese stuffed crust pizzas and the breadsticks." Daffy said.

"Young man." the duck said to Speedy. "Give me one of your cheese stuffed crust pizza, pepperoni, and breadsticks."

"Si, senior." Speedy said.

"Well, it's was a pleasure helping you, bye." Daffy said as he and Tina try to leave.

"Where do you two think you're going?" the duck said.

"Back to our table." Tina said.

"Sit here." the duck said. Daffy and Tina had to comply. They don't know what he could do to them.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Captain Herman Stockente of the Erusean Army." Herman said introducing himself.

"Stockente. That's German for mallard, right?" Tina asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Herman replied.

"Well, Captain, my name is Daffy Duck and this is my girlfriend Tina Russo Duck." Daffy said introducing Tina and himself.

The three ducks talked to each other. Daffy and Tina learns that Herman is in charge of imprisoning and executing resistance members and American POWs. Afterwards, Daffy and Tina heads home. A few days later, they went to Pizzariba again. It is there where Daffy and Alvin finally met the pilot known as 'Yellow 13'. While talking to the pilot, Daffy noticed one Yellow Squadron pilot looked so sad and alone.

"Excuse me for a minute." Daffy said.

Daffy walked towards the pilot. He was a rabbit who have peach fur with white-colored fur cheeks, and black eyes. He was about Daffy's height. The rabbit noticed Daffy.

"Hello. Umm…what's wrong, kid? You look sad." Daffy asked.

"Well, you know, homesick." the rabbit said.

"Oh, sorry." Daffy said. "Name's Daffy Duck."

"Stepan Bunny." Stepan said. "Callsign Yellow 12."

Daffy and Stepan talked for a few minutes before Daffy had to leave with Tina. Afterwards, Daffy knowing a few Erusean soldiers will become a turning point in his life.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	20. Chapter 19: Public Execution

Here's chapter 19 everybody.

Chapter 19: Public Execution.

It's been four months under Erusean occupation and Daffy and Tina has got to know a few Erusean soldiers. Right now, Tina was walking through Route 7 on her way back to her apartment. As she was walking, she saw a group of people being forced by Erusean soldiers to watch something. Tina was then forced by a Erusean soldier to go to the group. When she got there, she saw a group of soldiers pointing their guns at a group of men at their knees and tied up. Tina realized that the men were members of the American Resistance. This is a public execution! Tina also sees that Herman is leading the execution.

"Ladies and gentlemen standing here today!" Herman starts speaking. "This is what happens when you resist us! These gentlemen are accused of plotting to detonate a bomb on the Yellow Squadron's base! Attack our elite squadron's base?! That's unacceptable and hereby must be executed at once!" Herman said. He then gave orders to the soldiers. "Ready arms!" Herman ordered the soldiers and they did so. Herman then turned his attention to one resistance member. "Any last words?!" Herman asked.

The resistance member look coldly into Herman before saying…

"Yeah, we're gonna win this war. God bless America!" the resistance member said. He then spit on Herman's face before saying, "Screw you fascist pig!"

The resistance member spitting on Herman's face made Herman mad. He wiped the spit out of his face. He then pulled out a Beretta 92F gun and point at the guy. He then pulled the trigger and killed the man. Tina screamed in horror and started to cry. Herman then ordered the soldiers to kill the other resistance members and they did. Tina was crying and shaking in fear.

"Consider this a warning!" Herman said to the audience. "Get moving!"

Everyone then started walking away. Tina was about to walk away crying but Herman noticed her.

"Where do you think you're going, Tina?" Herman asked.

Tina stopped dead in her tracks. She was shaking in fear and tears were escaping from her eyes. She then felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She dared not to turn around and face him. Herman put his face near hers.

"What's the matter? You look sad." Herman said.

"You…you killed those poor souls!" Tina cried.

"It's my job." Herman said as he started stroking her hair. "Anyone plots something, gets executed."

"But, they're not soldiers though." Tina said. "They're civilians. Doesn't the rules of war say…"

"Rules of war." Herman then forced Tina to face him. He then pulled out his gun and pointed it towards her. "You want a lesson on the rules of war?!"

Tina went wide-eyed and got scared.

"No." Tina replied.

"Get moving." Herman said after lowering his gun.

Tina started walking away from Herman. She cried all the way to Daffy's apartment.

"Daffy, open up!" Tina cried.

Daffy open the door and saw Tina crying.

"Tina, what happened?" Daffy said so worried.

Tina kept crying.

"What happened?"

"Herman executed some people in front of me and other bystanders." Tina replied.

"Are you serious?!" Daffy asked.

"That's not all. Herman noticed me. He then, I'm assuming, flirting with me. And then, I guess I said that I'm not supposed to say, he pointed a gun towards me."

"WHAT?!"

Tina kept crying.

"No one threatens my girl! Oh, Herman is gonna regret that!"

Daffy then looked at Tina and said…

"Look, Tina, everything's is gonna be okay." he said hugging her.

Later that night, Daffy was at Pizzariba talking to Sergeant Neumann and Private Schultz.

"Sergeant Neumann, do you think you can tell me about Herman Stockente?" Daffy asked.

"Captain Stockente? That's a guy you don't want to mess with. Am I right, Private?" Neumann said in concern.

"Yes." Schultz said.

Daffy talked more to the two soldiers about Herman. Daffy doesn't like what Neumann said about him. And he knows that Neumann and Schultz doesn't like the fact that Erusea has to go to war with the United States. Afterwards, Daffy has been thinking about something that's going to risk his life.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	21. Chapter 20: Looney Resistance Force

To my special guest Charlie, remember, Daffy and Tina are the main characters of this story, also, be sure to check out LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR and LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR (Currently working on). Anyway, here's chapter 20.

Chapter 20: Looney Resistance Force.

It's December 16th, 2012, and it's been one month since Tina witness a public execution. Right now the Tunesquad was hanging out on the roof of their apartment building having a little pool party. Then, Daffy noticed streaks on the sky to the south.

"Hey, I think Stonehenge is attacking!" Daffy said.

"What?! No! Stop!" Lola yelled.

Everyone couldn't do anything but watch the streaks from Stonehenge attacking US air forces 600 miles away. The reason the Tunesquad are worried is because Bugs is serving in the United States Air Force, and now they think he's been killed. Lola ran down to her apartment crying. Daffy, Tina, Alvin, and Kate tries to comfort her. Afterwards, the party was over. For the past three days, Daffy has now been thinking a lot, as a matter of fact, he's been thinking about it since day 1 of the war. Daffy has made his decision and he needs to tell Tina.

Tina was in her apartment getting ready to go to work and watching propaganda television, which was getting on her nerves. Then her cell phone rang and it was Daffy.

"Hi Daffy." Tina answered.

"Hey Tina. Can you come down for a minute?" Daffy asked.

"Sure." Tina replied.

Afterwards, Tina walked down the hall to Daffy's apartment. When she went in, she found Daffy sitting at the couch. She could tell he was deep in thought; he looked up at her.

"Tina…we need to talk…" Daffy said.

Tina sits on the couch and listen Daffy on what he has to say.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I've made my decision. I'm gonna form a resistance force of my own." Daffy said.

"What? Are you outta your mind? Forming a resistance force. That's crazy and risky." Tina freaked out.

"Look, Tina. You ask me this on our first date. I'm gonna ask you the same. Why are you different?"

"Different, what do you mean?"

"Well, most girl ducks don't like me. They say that I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser, Daffy."

"Look, Tina, when I met you, you're one of the most beautiful girl ducks I've ever met, and I don't wanna lose you." Daffy said. "I have to do this. For our country, our families and friends, and for me personally, you. I would die for you. I would put myself in harms way to care for you" Daffy then holds Tina's hands. "I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. Also, I want to do this for Bugs, and finally prove to everyone that I'm not a loser, but mostly for you. I'm just asking for your support." Daffy said.

Tina had tears escape from her eyes. She then managed to say…

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Tina then embraced Daffy and he returned the hug. "I'll support you."

Afterwards, Tina went to work and Daffy called Alvin. He wants him to join his resistance force and Alvin accepts. Now the first order of business was to come with a name.

"All right, Alvin, we must come up with a name for our new resistance force." Daffy said.

"How about the Tune Force?" Alvin suggested.

"Nah, too risky."

"Looney Tunes Force?" Alvin suggested.

"I like it, but still too risky." Daffy said. "We can't have the word Tune." Daffy then got one. "I got it. Looney Resistance Force."

"Looney Resistance Force? LRF. I like it."

"Looney Resistance Force or LRF it is then." Daffy said.

Afterwards, Daffy and Alvin starts their mission to start recruiting some members.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	22. Chapter 21: Confrontation

Here's chapter 21 everybody.

Chapter 21: Confrontation.

It's been weeks since Daffy, along with Alvin, formed the Looney Resistance Force, or LRF, and for the past weeks, Daffy, with Alvin's help, starts recruiting people secretly to join his force. Of course, the Tunesquad and Toonsquad and Perfectoids joined, but surprised, the Jocks joined after expressing guilt. Also, the LRF was also able to gather up intelligence on enemy sodliers. And, thanks to the American Resistance, the LRF was able to get weapons and ammo. Anyway, Daffy was walking in a mall until he came across a store that sells military stuff, like clothing, uniforms, etc. Daffy walked in the store to look around. Then, a idea came to his mind for his resistance force. He went around and got himself a pair of black boots. Then a pair of black jeans, then a plain black T-shirt, black straps designed to carry weapons, and a black armband. He takes them to the cashier before saying…

"Is there any chance that you can put three letters on this armband?"

"Yes Sir. What color letters and what letters?" the cashier asked.

"White and LRF." Daffy said.

"Okay, the process will take an hour. Can you come back?"

"Yes."

With that, Daffy pays for the stuff. He comes back an hour later to retrieve the armband and he likes it before heading back to his apartment.

At his apartment, Daffy tries on his stuff and it makes him look like a mercenary. Then there came a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Daffy hollered.

The door opened and it was Tina.

"Daffy, you're in here?" Tina asked.

"Yes. Hey Tina, I need your opinion on probably the LRF uniform." Daffy said.

"Okay, let me see it."

Daffy walked into the living room and Tina was surprised on how he was dressed.

"Well, you look like a mercenary." Tina said. "So, you're really taking this LRF thing seriously, huh?"

"Yes." Daffy said.

"I will support you anyway I can."

"Thanks, babe."

"By the way, the way you are dressed, it makes you look like a member of the Shield of WWE."

"Hardy har har. So funny." Daffy said. "Okay, I'm gonna get changed and then we'll go out for our date night."

Daffy went to his room to get change to his regular attire before taking Tina out for his date night. As the two ducks were walking at Route 7, Tina said…

"Oh no, not again."

"What not again?' Daffy asked.

Tina points at the direction where another public execution is about to take place, and once again, Herman is leading the execution.

"I'll be right back, Tina. Stay here." Daffy said with a serious tone.

"Daffy, no." Tina said worriedly.

Daffy walked up to Herman and pushed him before he could react. Some Erusean soldiers were gonna grab Daffy but Herman told them not to.

"If you ever point a gun on my girlfriend again, and you'll be hearing from me!" Daffy said.

As Daffy was about to leave, Herman said…

"Maybe you should teach her on what to say and not to say."

Daffy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is she traumatized because of me, or is she traumatized that she's dating a screwball duck like you?" Herman asked with a smirk.

Daffy walked back to Herman angry. He also realized that Herman is trying to make him snap.

"You know, she's a unworthy slob with features that would make other ducks vomit." Herman said.

"Before this war is over, I'm going to kill you." Daffy said with a serious tone.

"Why wait?" Herman said with a smirk.

"Soon." Daffy replied.

Then, Stepan came to Daffy.

"Hey, Daffy. Come here for a second." Stepan said.

Daffy went with Stepan.

"What's wrong?" Stepan asked.

"That jerk insulted my girlfriend." Daffy said.

"Well, I wish I could help you, but just leave the Captain alone. I personally don't want you to get executed yourself. Tina is lucky to have you." Stepan said.

"Thanks, Stepan. You may be the enemy, but you're a good kid." Daffy said.

After that night, Daffy and Herman became rivals.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	23. Chapter 22: Change of Plan

Here's chapter 22 everybody.

Chapter 22: Change of Plan.

It's been 4 months since Daffy and Herman became rivals, and Daffy is training the LRF once the US forces arrives at Acmetropolis. Anyway, Daffy woke up early morning of April 2nd, 2013. He sat in his bed for a while. He knows that he woke up for a purpose. Alvin, Speedy, Dash, and himself are going to attack the Yellow Squadron's base by bombing their runway. Anyway, Daffy groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. After his morning bath, Daffy put on his outfit. After a while, Daffy left his apartment and met with the others at the Acme Center.

"Alright, did everyone got the detonation charges?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah." Daffy, Speedy, and Dash said.

"Alright, let's go."

The four LRF members then makes their way to the Yellow Squadron's base. While on the way, they noticed bombs on convoy trucks are being delivered to their base. This meant that an enemy who had to be fought by those means, was close at hand. Anyway, they made it to the base, undetected, and start putting in detonation charges. After that was done, all made their way out, undetected, and went atop a hill to hide and see the explosions.

"5, 4, 3, 2..." Alvin said counting down to the explosions.

BOOM!

"Whoa!" Daffy said.

"That should keep them grounded." Dash said.

"Mission accomplished. Let's head back." Alvin said.

They head back to Alvin's apartment. Lola, Kate, Nicole, and Tina are relieved. Afterwards, Daffy went with Tina to the roof to get some fresh air.

"Well, Tina. The LRF's first mission is a success." Daffy said.

"I'm so relieved that you made it back." Tina said. "I hope you don't get caught though."

"I won't." Daffy said. "If we survive this, I hope that we will stay together for years, spend time together. I hope that we get married, start a family, even have kids. And if we survive, I will always protect you, no matter what."

"Thanks, Daffy. That's so sweet." Tina said.

Then, Daffy saw five SU-37s streaking in the air.

"Whoa! How did the Yellow Squadron got in the air?!" Daffy asked in shocked.

"I thought you and the others bombed the runway." Tina said.

"We did." Daffy said. "I better tell the others."

Daffy and Tina went down to tell the others.

"Alvin, Speedy, Dash. Can you explain to me why the Yellow Squadron managed to takeoff." Daffy said.

"What?!" Alvin said.

"How did they got in the air?" Speedy asked.

"I don't know." Daffy replied.

"What the heck!" Dash said.

"Well enough of this. Let's watch LNN." Daffy said as he turned on the news.

Everyone starts watching Looney News Network now that they have reclaimed the airwaves. As they were watching, breaking news came. They learn that Stonehenge has been destroyed and a USAF pilot known by the callsign Mobius 1 is the one who single-handedly destroy the super weapon, and he's the first pilot to shoot down a Yellow Squadron member.

"Good job ribbon fighter!" Alvin said.

"Alright!" Lola said.

"Not bad." Dash said.

However, the news went on to say that the pilot's name will not be announced till' 8 o' clock in the evening.

"Darn it, I want to know who the pilot is!" Daffy said.

"Calm down, we just gotta wait." Nicole said.

Afterwards, while waiting, Alvin and Daffy decides to visit the Yellow Squadron's base. Meanwhile, Tina decides to visit both her parents and Daffy's parents. She visits her parents first.

"Hi mom." Tina said.

"Hi Tina." Susan said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you can visit. How's everything?"

"Fine, I guess." Tina replied.

The two women talked for a while before Tina went to see Daffy's parents.

"Hello Mrs. Duck." Tina greeted.

"Hello Tina dear. Come in." Rebecca said.

"Hello Mr. Duck." Tina said.

"Hello my dear." Daniel said.

"How's things with you and Daffy?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, it's fine, but I'm worried about Daffy." Tina replied.

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, Daffy formed a resistance force of his own 4 months ago and I'm worried that he could get caught." Tina answered.

"What?" Why would he do that, is he insane?" Daniel said.

"He said that he's doing it for not only his country and Bugs, but mostly for me." Tina said.

"That's sweet." Rebecca said. "I mean, he's doing it for a cause."

"Well, let's pray that he doesn't get caught." Daniel said.

Afterwards, Tina goes back to her apartment. A few minutes after she got back, Daffy takes her to Pizzariba to watch the broadcast on the announcement of the name of the pilot known as Mobius 1.

8 o' clock has come and everyone turned their attention to the Televisions.

"Well, this is it. Lets' find out who Mobius 1 is." Alvin said.

"Finally." Daffy said.

Looney News Network broadcaster Zed Waters went through the information again before saying…

"The pilot's name has been identified as a Captain Bugs Bunny." he said while showing a picture of Bugs' face.

"OH GEEZ, IT'S BUGS!" Alvin said in shock.

"(Gasps) BUGS! HE'S ALIVE!" Lola said.

"He's been the ribbon fighter all the time!" Daffy said.

Afterwards, Alvin, Lola, Kate, Daffy and Tina had a conversation with the Yellow Squadron leader. Now, Daffy and the LRF needs a change in plan.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	24. Chapter 23: Preparing for Liberation

Here's chapter 23 everybody.

Chapter 23: Preparing for Liberation.

It's been 3 months since the LRF found out that Bugs is alive and the one responsible for destroying Stonehenge. Now the American forces are advancing fast and are nearing Acmetropolis, so liberation is near. Right now, it's late at night and the LRF are now on a mission right now to plant laser tramsmitters for detonating explosives. Nights were long with the town's mandatory blackouts. Daffy was in a alley somewhere planting a laser transmitter. Then, he felt as if someone is behind him. He then pulled out his gun right in time as Herman pulled out his gun. Both ducks had their guns pointed towards one another.

"So, you're a resistance member." Herman said.

"Yeah. Not the American Resistance though." Daffy said.

"Huh?"

"I'm the leader of my own resistance force. The LRF."

"I should shoot you right now."

"Why? Because you're not man enough?"

"What are you saying?"

"When the US forces come, we'll settle this like men."

"Deal." Herman said. "You better get moving before I change my mind."

Daffy then left.

Meanwhile, the LRF are still preparing for battle. As soon as the US forces drew near, the LRF would end the blackouts over the city.

July 9th is here and the LRF learns that the US Army is planning to start the battle at midnight, one year since the war started. Right now, Daffy, Alvin, Dash, Buster, Plucky, and Jake are putting Tina, Lola, Kate, Nicole, Babs, Shirley, and the rest of the girls in the underground basement of the apartment building, as well as Alvin and Lola's cousins Alexandra and Maria.

"You girls will be safe down here." Alvin said.

"You promised you be back alive?" Lola asked.

"Lola, I promised we will celebrate our birthday together, and see Bugs for the first time in one year."

As the guys went upstairs, Plucky said…

"Shirley, no matter what happens, I love you."

Shirley then gave Plucky a kiss before Daffy said…

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah." everyone replied.

"Alright, let's go."

Afterwards, everyone head upstairs. As Daffy was about to go outside. Tina came to him.

"Daffy, wait." Tina said.

"Tina?" Daffy said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tina asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine, just stay down in the basement." Daffy said.

"You're so brave." Tina said.

"Tina, if something happens to me, I want you to live a happy life and know that I will always love you." Daffy said. Tina's eyes filled with tears. She then embraced him. Daffy return the hug.

"I'll always love you Daffy Duck." Tina said.

Afterwards, Daffy heads out to battle.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen to Daffy? Can he make it out alive? Can the LRF succeeded? Read the next chapter to find out? Please review.


	25. Chapter 24: Brave Arms

Here's chapter 24 everybody.

Chapter 24: Brave Arms.

Daffy, Alvin, Dash, Buster, Plucky, and Jake walked their way to the Acme Center to meet up with the others and for Daffy to tell them their objectives.

"Roadrunner, I want you to head to the power station and end the blackout, but wait till I say so." Daffy ordered.

"Meep, meep." Roadrunner said before running off to the power station.

"Buster, Plucky, Jake, Roderick, Danforth. I want you to sweep the buildings to stop any Erusean soldiers from firing at US soldiers from there." Daffy said. "Buster, you're in charge."

"We're on it." Buster said as he and the others when off.

"Jericho, remember the times you beat me up?" Daffy asked.

"Yes." Jericho replied. Daffy grab his fist.

"You see this fist? I want you to use this fist and any Erusean soldiers that comes near your group, I want you to knock them out. The same goes for your Jocks." Daffy said. "Dash, you're in charge."

"Okay." Dash and Jericho said before heading off.

"Everyone else, we'll be attacking the main unit at Route 7. Also, if you see Herman, leave him to me." Daffy said.

Everyone then sneak into Route 7 to prepare to engage the enemy there. Once they got there, they built a barricade quickly. It was now 11:55PM, five minutes till the battle. Daffy then can hear the sound of approaching US tanks and troops. Then, someone came from behind.

"Alvin?"

Daffy and Alvin turned around and saw a US soldier. He is a rabbit who has brown fur with white-colored fur cheeks and black eyes.

"Whoa, Desmond, get down!" Alvin whispered.

"What are you doing?" Desmond whispered.

"About to fight the Eruseans."

"You're crazy."

"Let's argue about this later. This is my leader, Daffy."

"Nice to meet you. Name's Desmond."

"Glad you guys are back." Daffy said.

It's now 11:59PM, and everyone is ready to fight.

"Roadrunner, are you ready?" Daffy asked on his transmitter.

"Meep, meep." Roadrunner replied back on the line.

"Ready to commence battle in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Desmond said counting now.

"Now!" Daffy said.

Roadrunner then flip the switch to turn on the lights around the city. As soon as the lights turned on, Daffy, Alvin, Desmond, and the other LRF members and US soldiers open fire, killing several Erusean soldiers in the process.

"Get down!" Desmond yelled.

The Erusean soldiers returned fire. Daffy threw a grenade to stop them. The grenade exploded but now the tanks starts opening fire.

"This is Sergeant Desmond Rabbit. I could use some support over here. I'm at Route 7!" Desmond said.

Daffy then shot two Erusean soldiers with his Beretta 92F gun before he had to duck down to avoid being shot.

"I hate being a sitting duck!" Daffy yelled.

"You're telling me that!" Jericho said through the radio.

"And me!" Plucky said through the radio.

"And me." Danforth said through the radio.

Then, as Daffy was taking cover, he hears a transmission he never expected to hear.

"Mobius 1, SkyEye here. The Resistance just ended the blackout. Commence operations. Sweep out all enemy forces in Acmetropolis University, New City, and the air base."

"Bugs, he's here." Daffy said.

Daffy and the others continue to engage the Erusean soldiers.

"Darn, we're being pinned down!" Alvin said.

"We can't fall back!" Daffy said.

"Where's Bugs?!" Alvin asked.

"He'll come!"

Daffy and Alvin heard a voice they never heard in a long time.

"Firing!"

"Alvin! Look!" Daffy said.

Both saw a F-22 Raptor with a ribbon insignia destroy the tanks that were in front of them.

"It's Bugs! All LRF members. Bugs is here, commence attack." Alvin said.

"Did you guys miss me?" Bugs said on the radio.

"Can say we have." Daffy said.

"Glad you're back, Bugs." Buster said on the radio.

Daffy and Alvin were going to advance, but a US soldier said something that they never expected to hear.

"Tango 7 here. The east side of the highway is mined!"

"Darn." Daffy said.

Then, everyone is pinned down by Erusean gunfire.

"Alvin, we have to move now!" Daffy said.

"Get down, incoming enemy soldiers!" Alvin said.

"Move it men, you wanna die!" Daffy said.

As Daffy tries to retreat, one soldier said…

"Kid, look out!"

But Daffy remembers his nightmare and ducks just as Herman tries to shoot him.

"Herman!" Daffy said. "All LRF members and US soldiers. Don't shoot the brown duck in the Erusean uniform. Leave him to me."

"There you are, Daffy Duck. Has the fear gotten to you yet?" Herman said with a evil smirk.

"Let's settle this like men!" Daffy yelled.

"Ha ha! American humor escapes me!" Herman said.

"Let's see you escape me!" Daffy said.

"It is time to die, Daffy. Your time to die." Herman said.

"You're despicable!" Daffy yelled.

"Are you coming for me, LRF Leader?" Herman said.

Daffy and Herman then start fighting. Daffy blocked Herman's punch. Herman try to struck but Daffy dodged it. Daffy retaliated by throwing his own punches, but Herman blocked them. Daffy tried to do a roundhouse kick, but Herman caught his foot. He flipped Daffy over, and he crashed onto the floor. Daffy quickly got up. Daffy tried to punch him, but Herman caught his arm and threw him and he crashed to the ground. Herman then did a back flip and gave Daffy a right hook. Herman then jumped and kicked Daffy.

"I was a black belt before joining the army! And your skills are no match for mine!" Herman said.

Daffy gets up and gave Herman a right hook to the face.

"What's going on, Herman. Can't take a punch?" Daffy told him off.

They continued to fight. Swift punches were exchanged, blocked and countered as the two ducks fought with everything they had. Herman then grabbed Daffy's arm and swung him over and onto the floor. Herman then had the advantage. He did another back flip and gave a right hook to Daffy. He then did a roundhouse kick, causing Daffy to fall. Daffy then barely stand up. Herman kick him again and he fell to the floor. Herman then grab his gun and laughed as he walked up to Daffy ready to kill him.

"Kill me before the war was over, huh? Well, you failed, and when I'm done with you, Tina's next." Herman said as he aimed his gun at Daffy. "Goodnight, arrogant American!"

As Herman was about to pull the trigger, Daffy swooped kick, making Herman fall to the ground. Daffy got up and immediately did a back flip and gave a right hook to Herman. Daffy was now the one exchanging punches and kicks to Herman.

"This is for everything you said about my girlfriend!" Daffy yelled before giving Herman another punch.

Daffy then pulled out his gun and just as he was about to pull the trigger, Herman lashed out a knife, making a cut in Daffy's arm as he stumbled back and grabbed at his bleeding arm. Daffy ducked and did a back flip as Herman started slashing him with the knife, being pushed back to the wall. Daffy then grabbed Herman's arm and struggled. Daffy managed to push Herman and then he speared him, making him caught off guard. Both crashed to the ground. However, Daffy still was struggling against Herman, who was trying to stab him. His muscles were flexing before he knocked away his arm and punched Herman in the side of the face. As Daffy was getting up, Herman swoop kick him. He grabbed his gun and pointed at Daffy.

"Play time is over." Herman said.

Daffy however grabbed the gun and struggled to point the gun. As Daffy struggled, the gun suddenly goes off and shot Herman in the leg.

"AHH, DANG IT!" Herman yelled as he fell in pain.

This gave Daffy to grab his gun and pointed at Herman. However, Daffy then lowered his gun and walk away. However, Herman pulled a gun hidden in his pocket and was about to shoot Daffy. However, Daffy quickly turned around and pointed his gun again. Herman then climbs himself up and laughs hysterically. He then stares at Daffy.

"My fate is sealed. I shall descend into hell along with the LRF Leader." Herman said.

Daffy has no idea what he was talking about.

"I will now join my comrades in death. Victory to my homeland!" Herman said.

Herman was about to point his gun at Daffy, but Daffy shot his gun and kill Herman in the process.

"Jerk." Daffy muttered.

Several minutes later, the battle was over and Acmetropolis is now liberated.

That's the end of this chapter. What's the aftermath now? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	26. Chapter 25: Resolve

Here's the 25th chapter everybody.

Chapter 25: Resolve.

Gunfire has cease and aircraft are now finally flying calm in the sky. Acmetropolis is now liberated. The LRF fought against the Erusean force, with help from US forces, and Daffy also fought and kill Herman in the process. Right now, Daffy, Alvin and the others went to the basement to let the girls know it's safe to come out.

"Guys, you made it back!" Lola said.

"Yep, you girls can come out now, we're free again!" Alvin said. "Kate, there's someone who wants to see you."

As Kate is reunited with Desmond, Tina is shock to see Daffy all bruised up, and the cut on his arm.

"Daffy, are you okay?…" Tina asked holding onto him and looking at his bleeding arm where he was cut by Herman.

"Yeah, I'm all right Tina, just a slight wound." Daffy replied as he walked slowly and sat down on a chair, as Tina followed and sat down next to him. "By the way, I took care of Herman."

Daffy then took off his gear and T-shirt and had help from Tina in patching up his arm so the bleeding would stop. Once finished, Daffy looked at Tina and she looked back. She then nuzzled under his beak as Daffy slowly wrapped his arms around her body, being careful with his injured arm.

"Is everyone alright?" Desmond asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, it's safe to come out now."

As soon as Daffy put back on his T-shirt and gear, everyone followed Desmond to Route 7 where students are cheering, blowing kisses to the US soldiers, throwing a party, launching fireworks, chanting USA, and waving American flags and burning Erusean flags.

"This is awesome!" Lola said.

Everyone celebrates their freedom until a massive air battle broke out above the university. After the battle was over, Daffy and Tina goes to check on Frank, Susan, Daniel, and Rebecca. They go to Tina's house first.

"Mom, dad." Tina called them.

"Tina, thank goodness, you're alright." Susan said hugging her. "Daffy good to see you."

Tina was surprised to see Frank wearing his police uniform again.

"Hi daddy." Tina said hugging him.

"Hi sweetie. Glad you're fine." Frank said returning the hug. "Daffy, good to see you. What happen to your arm?"

"I was fighting a Erusean soldier." Daffy replied.

"Oh right, you're a resistance leader." Frank said. "Anyway, come with me to the basement."

Frank led Daffy to the basement. Tina came with them. When they got there, they found Sergeant Neumann and Private Schultz, dressed in civilian clothing, sitting at a table with sad looks on their faces.

"They refuse to go out to battle after looking at their computer." Frank said.

"Computer?" Daffy said.

"Inside that briefcase." Frank said.

Daffy stare at the two Erusean soldiers. Neumann then said…

"You have to leave now. Get as far away from here as you can."

"But why? We finally, we finally regained control of our city and country." Tina said.

"They're coming from the sky. There is a plan of operations designed to destroy everything in this city, cities in the US, and the people in it. Schultz and I read the order ourselves."

"Is there something we can do?" Daffy asked.

"I don't want any more harm to come to this city and its people. But at the same time, as a soldier of Erusea there are certain obligations I must meet, it's my duty and I am loyal to my country." Neumann said.

"Sergeant, what lies ahead of us now? Now that we've lost the war?" Schultz asked.

There was a moment of silence before Neumann open the case, turns on the computer and types something.

"This is the weapon as we speak. It's called Megalith. It's vulnerable points are described in this data. I need you to get this information to the pilots in the air somehow." Neumann said.

"Don't worry, I'll show this to Bugs." Daffy said.

"The ribbon fighter?" Schultz asked kinda surprised.

"Yeah, he's my best friend." Daffy said.

"Go, now." Neumann said.

"Right. My mission is not done yet. I have to finish it." Daffy said.

Daffy and Tina left and went to check on Daffy's parents before heading back. Two months after the country's liberation, Daffy and the Tunesquad and Toonsquad will go on to help Bugs end the war. Daffy was able to participate in the Siege of Farbanti and the Battle of Megalith. After the war was over, Daffy will enjoy going out with the woman he loved, Tina, for years to come.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	27. Chapter 26: Marriage

Well, everyone, this chapter, unfortunately, will also be the final chapter. Sorry that this story had to end so soon. If you want to see what happen to the LRF after the previous chapter, be sure to read LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES, since it continues from that story. In this chapter, we're fast forward to 4 years after the war. I just hope you enjoyed the story. There will be a epilogue after this chapter. In this chapter, this is how a Catholic wedding is held.. Anyway, here's chapter 26 everyone.

Chapter 26: Marriage.

It's been 4 years since the war ended and Daffy and Tina have been happy with their relationship. Anyway, it is Friday morning of February 24th, 2017. They were to arrive at the Church at 10AM. It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for a wedding. Their family and friends were all excited, but Daffy and Tina are more excited. Anyway…Daffy was at his apartment. He woke up at 6AM that morning. He took a nice shower to wake himself up and relax. After the shower, he pulled out his best tux. It was a gorgeous black tux, custom tailored just for him. He wanted to look his best for his big day. He was about to eat breakfast when there came a knock at the door. He went to answer the door. It was the groomsmen Bugs, Alvin, Porky, Plucky, and Tina's brother Michael.

"Hey Daffy." said Bugs.

"Hey guys, come in." said Daffy.

All came inside. Daffy sat down at the table and ate his breakfast.

"Looking smooth gentlemen." Daffy said.

"How are you this morning?" Alvin asked.

"A little nervous."

"Everything's gonna be fine." Plucky said.

"Yes. The only thing you should think about is my little sister." Michael said.

"Yeah, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love." Daffy said.

Meanwhile at Tina's apartment…Tina got up early that morning at 6AM too. She took a nice long bath to relax. In her bath robe, she went back to her room. She placed her dress on the bed to admire it. It was a beautiful long gown that was of the shoulder. The trail wasn't very long, but it had a beautiful lace design. She also tried on her silky gloves that came up to her elbows. She took her veil and tried it on in front of her mirror. She admired herself and let out a sigh of joy. Meanwhile, Lola, Kate, Petunia, Shirley, and Tina's older sister Victoria had slept over the night before. They were just getting up when they heard Tina came out of the room. They went to the kitchen and found Tina making breakfast.

"Morning, Tina." chanted the girls.

"Morning." said Tina.

"Mmm! Smells good or some junk, whatcha cooking?" asked Shirley.

"Pancakes."

"How are you this morning?" asked Victoria.

"A little nervous."

"Me too. And it's not even my wedding." Petunia said.

"Everything is gonna be fine." Lola said.

Back at Daffy's apartment, Daffy has finished getting dress. He came out of his room, looking very sweet and sharp in his tux.

"Looking smooth Daffy." Bugs said.

"Tina is o-o-o-o-one lucky girl, if y-y-y-you ask me." Porky said.

There came a knock on the door. Plucky went to open it and it was Daffy's parents. He greeted them and let them in.

"Oh my! You boys look handsome!" said Rebecca. She was wearing a blue dress. She was over flowing with joy. Daniel was wearing a tux with a rose on the side pocket.

"You look good son." Daniel said. "We're so proud of you." he and Rebecca came up to him and they hugged him.

"Are you boys ready?" asked Rebecca.

"We're ready." said the guys.

Back at Tina's…the bridesmaids were just putting on their makeup. Their dresses were light pink as well as their ribbons for their hair. Their bouquets were pink roses.

"Come on out Tina." said Kate.

Tina came out of her room. Her dress fits her perfectly, she had on a necklace of pearls and the veil on her head. The girls let out a high-pitched squeal of joy.

"Wow, Tina, you really look like a princess for your day." said Victoria.

"Daffy is one lucky guy if you ask me." Petunia said.

There came a knock at the door. Shirley went to open it and it was Tina and Victoria's parents. She greeted them and let them in.

"Oh my! You look beautiful!" Susan said. She was wearing a red dress. She was very vibrant and overflowing with joy. Frank was wearing a tux with a rose on the side pocket. He was happy for Tina.

"Tina, you look beautiful." said Frank. "We're proud of you." he and Susan came up to her and they hugged her.

"Are you girls ready? Cause the limo is here." said Susan.

"We're ready." said the girls.

One hour before the mass, the guests were arriving at the Church. Among them are Daffy and Tina's relatives, the Tunesquad, Toonsquad, Jocks, Perfectoids, Desmond, Michael's girlfriend, Victoria's husband and son, and surprised, former Erusean soldiers Sergeant Neumann and Private Shultz, and former Yellow Squadron member Stepan Bunny. They are waiting for the ceremony to begin.

One hour later, the wedding march began. Down the precession went. First came the flower girl and the ring bearer. Then came the bridesmaids and groomsmen. First was Alvin and Kate, then Porky and Petunia, then Plucky and Shirley, then Michael and Victoria, and finally Bugs and Lola. Once they all pass through, the guests stood up. Down came Tina with her father. She looked so beautiful that it took Daffy's breath away. Once they proceeded down the aisle, Frank gave Tina's hand to Daffy. Daffy and Tina then proceeded to the altar, kneeled down, and the priest blessed them with holy water and begins the nuptial contract.

"Daffy Duck, do you take Tina Russo as your lawful wife, according to the rite of our Holy Mother the Church?" asked the priest.

"I do." Daffy replied.

"Tina Russo, do you take Daffy Duck as your lawful husband, according to the rite of our Holy Mother the Church?" asked the priest.

"I do." Tina replied.

After that, the couple join their right hands to pledge.

"I, Daffy Duck, take Tina Russo, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Daffy said.

"I. Tina Russo, take Daffy Duck, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Tina said.

The priest, in Latin, pronounces the words of sanction and blessing.

"Ego conjungo vos in matri monium, in nomine Patris, et Filiiet Spiritus Sancti, Amen." the priest speaks while he makes over the couple the sign of the cross, then sprinkles them with holy water.

The priest then blesses the ring, a symbol of faithfulness, and sprinkles it with holy water. He gives it to the groom.

While he puts it on the third finger of the bride's left hand, Daffy says…

"With this ring, I thee wed, and plight unto thee my troth."

The priest does the same process and gives the ring to the bride. She does the same with Daffy. Afterwards, the Nuptial Mass begins. After going through the Nuptial Mass and Blessing, near the end, the priest says…

"Now by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Daffy lifted Tina's veil and they kissed tenderly. The guests applauded and were joyous to see them. Susan and Rebecca were in tears of joy. Frank, Daniel, Michael and Victoria let a tear escape. Daffy and Tina walked up the aisle together arm in arm. They went outside and started to take pictures with the wedding party. The limo was waiting for them and Daffy and Tina went alone together in the limo on their way to the reception.

In the limo, Daffy and Tina sat back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow." sighed Daffy.

"Oh I'm so happy!" giggled Tina. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Me too." Daffy said. "So we're leaving tonight for our honeymoon?"

"Yeah, Italy's gonna be great." replied Tina.

The two then kissed until they arrived at the reception hall.

At the reception hall, all of Daffy and Tina's guests were there. The place was full of happy faces. The DJ's, who was Alvin and Stepan, introduced the couple in once they arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm pleased to welcome the two ducks of the hour! Please give your hands, paws, wings together for Mr. and Mrs. Duck! Congratulations newlyweds!" Stepan said.

When Daffy and Tina came into the reception hall, they were joyously received with applause. They were led to the main table where the rest of the wedding party was already sitting.

"Now before these two 'lovebird' sit down," Alvin speak. Everyone laugh. "let's ask them to come down to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." Alvin said.

They both walked to the dance floor and the lights grew dim. A spotlight shrone on them and their wedding song, a remix version of Blue Skies, played. As the song plays, Tina wrapped her arms around his neck. Daffy then placed his hands on her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulders and he rested his head on hers.

"I love you, Tina." Daffy said.

"I love you too, Daffy." Tina said.

Everyone applauded as they finished the dance.

"Now for the father-daughter and mother-son dance." Stepan said.

Frank and Rebecca came up gallantly to the dance floor.

Mind if we cut in?" Frank and Rebecca said.

"Not at all." Daffy and Tina said.

Tina danced with Frank while Daffy danced with Rebecca.

"Thanks dad for everything you've done for me." said Tina.

"No problem sweetheart. I want nothing but the best for you."

Everyone applauded for them too. Afterwards, the reception went well with Tina tossing the bouquet, which Petunia won, the cutting of the cake, etc. After it was over, Daffy and Tina leave for their honeymoon to Italy. Afterwards, Daffy and Tina will live happily forever after.

That's the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Sorry it had to end unexpectedly. Here's the epilogue.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue.

-5 months after their marriage, Daffy and Tina moved to Brooklyn, New York, along with Bugs and Lola and Alvin.

-9 months after the war ended, Stepan Bunny, who was a member of the Yellow Squadron, emmigrated to the United States, moving to Acmetropolis. He became friends with Bugs, who shot him down and his squadron over Farbanti, and the rest of the Tunesquad and Toonsquad. He becomes the surviving voice of the Yellow Squadron legacy.

-Sergeant Neumann and Private Shultz was granted amnesty and emmigrated to the US. Although they are loyal to Erusea, they vow they'll never return for they fear that the country will become a fascist state again.

-Daffy and Tina will have two kids. Plucky and Tinana Duck.

-Other members of the LRF will live their separate ways.

-Daffy and Tina's parents will live in peace.

-Daffy is consider an American hero for his valiant efforts for leading the LRF.

-The LRF will go down in history books as one of the most successful resistance forces in the American Continental War and their legacy will live on.

-For Daffy and Tina, they will live happily together forever.

THAT"S ALL FOLKS.


	29. More Stories by LooneyAces

Be sure to read these other stories by your author LooneyAces.

LOONEY TUNES: PHOENIX LEGACY.

LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR.

LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES.

LOONEY TUNES: SKIES OF DECEPTION.

LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR.

LOONATICS UNLEASHED: FIRES OF LIBERATION.

THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW: INFINITY.


End file.
